


"Accidentally" my ass

by allisdaebaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 19k of writer's block, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, LINKS LEADING TO DICK AND ASS PICPICS WATCH OUT, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Some parts are in chat fic format, lowkey OT12, other members and ex members ARE MENTIONED-- briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisdaebaek/pseuds/allisdaebaek
Summary: Jongdae, being Jongdae, tends to make Baekhyun unaware of certain things (and feelings).Most of the time, he fails in ways more than one-- as Baekhyun, being Baekhyun, tends to be aware of a lot of things related to Jongdae.





	"Accidentally" my ass

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #307: Baekhyun accidentally sends a dick pic to his best friend. Jongdae accidentally replies with an ass pic.
> 
> (to the owner of the prompt-- I'm extremely sorry for the sloppy writing-- this is my first shot at smut, so I'll cry in the club over Baekchen T_T bye lmao-- I ALSO HAD TO LINGER IN EXO PORN TUMBLR FOR THIS
> 
> I also took a detour-- it was supposed to be a simple BAEK accidentally sending a dick pic then jongdae doing the same soon after but I HAVE THIS BAEKCHEN TENSION PHASE IM GOING THRU I HOPE THIS GOES WELL FOR YOU)
> 
>    
> **There are some pictures which were originally planned to be explicit but due to unpredictable whereabouts we tend to have as our reading environment THEY ARE CHANGED INTO LINKS INSTEAD THAT LEADS TO THE /PICTURES/ in another tab**

**_\------_ **

 

**_(private) Best NO homo bro <3_ **

 

 

 **baekhoee:** wat time r u gonna hang out wIth shithun until???

 

 

 **baekhoee:** bTW!!

 

 

 **baekhoee:** Tell !! that !!shitface!! FUCK YOU OH SHITHUN!! for me

 

 

 **jongdamn:** hhahahaha

 

 

 **jongdamn:** he told me to tell you to stop being jealous,, aww

 

 

 **baekhoee:** me?? Jealous?? U can suck his dick for ALL i care :)

 

 

 **jongdamn:** haha, maybe i will ;)

 

 

 **baekhoee:** *o*

 

 

 **jongdamn:** bt u know how sehun is he’s just like that

 

 

 **jongdamn:** he even said ‘sounds fake but ok’

 

 

 **jongdamn:** but dont stay up to wait for me bro,, prob around 3 am

 

 

 **baekhoee:** thAT is pREETTTTY late m8

 

 

 **baekhoee:** uh,, SORRY but I WASN’T WAITING FOR you?? i just wanted to know for HOW long i was gonna be having FUN all BY MYSELF in the solace of our apartment :)

 

 

 **jongdamn::** im not even surprised, u piece of SHIT, gnite anyways

 

 

 **baekhoee:** u do kno im kidding ryt?

 

 

 **baekhoee:** Iluvyuuuu  <3 <3 <3

 

 

 **baekhoee:** but NO HOMO,, ya??

 

 

 **baekhoee:** Lmaooooo,, get home s00n

 

 

 **jongdamn:** even tho u r a piece of shit,, i love u 2 anyways,, i will

 

**_\------_ **

 

“Pfft. No homo. That convenient phrase to get you out of pretty much everything.” Cues Sehun, snickering beside him, hearing the sighs and seeing the obvious dismay spelled out on Jongdae’s face.

 

“I have got to give you that. Now that-- has got to be the most painfully, platonic, one-sided bromance I’ve ever witnessed-- as far as I can remember.” Sehun says while pointing aggressively at the phone in his best friend’s hands. He’s been peeking for quite some time after his friend’s phone kept ringing with a familiar voice saying “kkaebsong” set as his ringtone.

 

“Well---considering the fact that most of the platonic memories I _can_ remember, are of you and Baekhyun anyways.” Sehun continues, swinging an arm around Jongdae’s shoulder, alongside shaking his head as he feels sympathy and dismay for his best friend.

 

“You know-- for a best friend, you’re _totally_ comforting to have around, aren’t you?” Jongdae says with sarcasm, while putting _no effort into_ trying to wriggle out of Sehun’s embrace.

 

“You know I’ll _definitely_ agree with you on that when we’re literally sitting outside of your apartment block-- and what did you tell him? Three in the fucking morning?” Jongdae replies by tiredly leaning into Sehun’s embrace, and Sehun with that ‘ _I’ve given up and seen this thing happen probably a gazillion times--but still here we are’_ tone and his matching defeated look.

 

“And, excuse me by the way if your _‘best friend and definitely not a couple watch’_ doesn’t seem to make it clear to you that now is like-- what? 12:04 a.m?” Sehun says while dragging Jongdae to a nearby bench around the shorter man’s block. Jongdae can tell he was obviously implying on the accessory currently on his wrist Baekhyun got for their so-called _friendsary_ last year.

 

“Please. Do tell me, where else in this world will you fucking find a best friend that will listen to you rant about your failed and unrequited love for your other best friend until 3 in the fucking morning. The least I could get, is you _actually_ sucking my dick--” The younger (but taller) man’s complaints were blocked out by Jongdae punching painfully at the other’s private part.

 

“KIM-- FUCKING-- JONGDAE. You piece of shit! I could’ve turned incapacitated by that!” Sehun says while massaging his crotch area in grief, alongside the cruel snickering of his friend as sign of victory.

 

“Who told you to spout nonsense? That’s the “least you could get” for being _such_ a “reliable” best friend.” Jongdae says while childishly sticking his tongue out at Sehun.

 

“Sometimes, I can’t really tell that you’re older than me when you act like a five year old trapped in a 24 year old body.” Sehun says accusingly to his best friend.

 

“I don’t think I have to refresh your memory that you once had the hots for this 5 year old trapped in a 24 year old body?” Jongdae teasingly says while playfully nudging at Sehun beside him.

 

“Duh. That was until I found out how terrible your taste was? A.k.a when I found out how whipped you were for that oblivious best friend of yours-- I mean how does he not notice how you stare at him like you want to melt on his dick or something?” Sehun says with that mischievous tone that he uses only for roasting (and sexual) sessions.

 

“Perhaps, the same way Jongin hasn’t noticed how you look at him like you want to jump on his dick A.S.A.P.” Jongdae says with a knowing cheshire grin that once had Sehun’s heart skip a beat. _That was a thankfully due phase of mine, the “pre-Jongin” phase,_ Sehun would say so himself.

 

“EXCUSE YOU? BUT HAVE YOU SEEN THAT WALKING MASTERPIECE OF ART?” Sehun starts while standing up and clapping through syllables in front of Jongdae’s face.

 

“His dick aside-- I’M ACTUALLY OFFENDED SOMEONE IS BETTER LOOKING THAN ME? LIKE THERE’S ACTUALLY AN ELEVEN WHEN I’M ALREADY A TEN IN THIS WORLD FULL OF BYUN BAEKHYUNs?” Sehun says while exaggeratingly doing hand gestures as if all he needed was a podium, and an audience to applaud his half Jongin appreciation, half Baekhyun roasting speech.

 

“But honestly speaking, Baekhyun is drop dead gorgeous.” Comes Jongdae’s defense while scratching the back of his neck, as shades of red start flaring on his cheeks.

 

“Well, whipped you are. But I wish his highness wasn’t gorgeous enough for me having to hear you ranting about him until 3 fucking am.” Sehun says as he settles back on the bench, sitting besides Jongdae.

 

“Let a man live--You don’t hear me complaining about your calls in the middle of the night crying about how adorable Jongin looks playing with Vivi, okay?” Jongdae says with sass, and _facts,_ if the way Sehun mockingly throws his hands in the air as if he was surrendering, is anything to go by.

 

“Okay, chill chill. Anyways, what do we do out here until 3 a.m? You could’ve at least said 1:30 or something-- less than 3 o’clock.” Sehun asks slouching, while leaning his head on the back rest of the bench they are seated on.

 

“Listen to me talk about a concept: baekhyun in tight, leather jeans.” Jongdae joyfully suggests as he rests his head on Sehun’s shoulders.

 

“No, I do not find anything interesting about that piece of shit in leather jeans.” Sehun says with a fake display of grimace shown on his face.

 

“For one, he’s older than you, you sassy little brat.” Jongdae says while waving his index finger into the empty air.

 

“Another thing is-- honey, get over the fact that I chose his dick over yours.” Jongdae says as he raises his middle finger, that gets him a slight, friendly punch on the stomach from the younger male.

 

“Too bad you’re too whipped for him to find out.” Sehun says half jokingly, half legitimately.

 

“Don’t make me bring out my ‘asshat I know you’re whipped for Jongin’ card.” Jongdae says with a tone--anything but threatening.

 

“--Speaking of a Jongin card, did I mention to you he sent me a dick pic a few hours ago?” Jongdae asks waving his phone in front of Sehun’s flabbergasted face.

 

“WAIT--YOU SAID WHAT? HE DID WHAT?” Sehun suddenly stands up in shock, flailing his arms out and about, causing Jongdae to knock over.

 

“YOU’RE KIDDING-- RIGHT?” Sehun exclaims as he exaggeratingly shakes Jongdae by his shoulders, making the latter feel dizzy and nauseous.

 

“How I wish I was--” Jongdae says as he starts to open his chat room with Jongin to prove himself to the sassy brat. It takes them a good minute or two of a petty game of push and pull until Sehun finally wins over the phone of the other.

 

The sudden reigning of shades of pink on the younger male’s face-- even up to his ears doesn’t fail to bring ultimate satisfaction to the older man.

 

“T-That mole. I-It is him.” Sehun says dumbfoundedly while staring at the photo his friend showed (bragged) to him.

 

“You would know better-- although I’m not gonna ask how you know he has a mole on his dick. But since it’s you I’m not gonna act surprised .” Jongdae says acknowledgingly.

 

“BUT WHY WOULD HE SEND YOU A DICK PIC--” Sehun starts on his generous parade of going off.

 

“--WHY YOU WHEN YOUR ASS IS WHIPPED BY BAEKHYUN-- WHY YOU WHEN I EXIST? A LORD AMONG MEN THAT WOULD APPRECIATE A DICK PIC FROM ANOTHER OF MY KIND?” Sehun dramatically claims, as if he were a five year old kid getting his lollipop taken away from him. (Although this case is anything but similar)

 

“WELL, WHIPPED LORD SEHUN, IF YOU DIDN’T FOCUS ON JONGIN’S DICK FOR ONCE AND ZOOMED IN-- THERE’S A TINY CURSIVE HANDWRITING IN BLUE INK ON THE SIDE THAT SAYS ‘BAEKHYUN’S’ WITH THAT FUCKING EMOJI OF BYUN BAEKHYUN’S YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO TELL THAT HE’S TESTING MY AND UNKNOWINGLY YOUR SANITY.” Jongdae says begrudgingly with the thought of Baekhyun touching, pretty much someone else.

 

(Although, Baekhyun is _that_ person who needs no excuse in the case of touching everyone else. In more ways than one.)

 

To which, Sehun lifts his feet up from the ground, and cradles his legs into his own embrace, turning himself into a ball of angst on the bench they were situated at.

 

“But don’t worry, he said he didn’t get hard when Baekhyun touched him-- if that’s what you’re worried about.” Jongdae says more for the both of them rather than just for Sehun.

 

Somehow, the two of them end up snuggling together like twin balls of angst, with the air heavier than it was before.

 

As awkward as it should be, thoughts of Baekhyun writing his name on Jongin’s dick fills both of their minds.

 

The silence gets broken when Sehun says with a worried expression, “You don’t think they’re possibly sleeping around with each other…”

 

“....Do you?” He asks as he glances to the man beside him.

 

Jongdae, although he is Baekhyun’s best friend and roommate, is clueless about the other’s progress in the romantic aspect (or sexual--at least) of life. Although he would gladly be a part of it. (Be it sexually or romantically.)

 

So, all but surely he replies, “The least we can do, is hope that they aren’t, right?”

 

Silence takes over and before they know it, it is already 2:48 in the morning.

 

There’s a heavy feeling in the air-- quite contrary to the reason why their minds have been wandering elsewhere (seriously--Baekhyun’s messy penmanship on Jongin’s dick?).

 

They part ways with a gloomy atmosphere, similar sympathetic gazes and light pats on each other’s back.

 

_Well, Baekhyun’s messy penmanship on Jongin’s dick._

 

**_\------_ **

 

When Jongdae locks the door after he’s returned to his shared apartment with Baekhyun it’s 3:07 a.m. He takes a glance around to assure that all the lights are off and Baekhyun hasn’t left anything plugged that isn’t being used.

 

And although he isn’t surprised, a chuckle escapes his lips at the sight of crumbs of what he takes to be doritos are found on the living room’s table right in front of the tv, and blue fluffy slip-ons scattered just beside the sofa.

 

Their shared apartment isn’t much, just a small comfortable living room enough to watch tv or to play their game consoles they purchased together some time ago.

 

If you walk a few steps there’s the kitchen with a wooden dining table for two in the middle, with an average sized fridge filled with post-its.

 

Jongdae leaves them as a daily reminder for Baekhyun that some of his junk foods stored are expiring soon, and that he shouldn’t skip on his meals otherwise Jongdae would blatantly disown him of his best friend card. _(In another world, Jongdae would outright call these post-its caring in disguise.)_

 

Adjacent to the kitchen would be the bathroom. They share supplies because-- _bros for life._

 

It’s also way cheaper to do so, and definitely not because Jongdae wouldn’t mind having Baekhyun’s scent on himself.

 

If questioned Jongdae would justify himself by saying they’re students that are rusty brokeass cheapskates--and _definitely not_ a case of him having an absolutely ridiculous crush in his best friend slash roommate.

 

As for where he sleeps, there’s just one room with two similar looking single beds inside--pretty convenient except for the fact that Jongdae has to hold his breath every night knowing the person he likes sleeps just a few meters across from him-- _convenient indeed._

 

And as if to jinx his thoughts, said person comes out of their room into the hallway with messy, tousled bed hair, and thoughts of ‘ _god this man is terrifyingly beautiful please let him take me here and now’_ comes spilling in Jongdae’s mind.

 

The latter, who apparently has been sleeping in his usual tee and sweatpants, unconsciously rubs his eyes at the sight of Jongdae and groggily asks , “You just came back?”

 

Although Baekhyun would never admit, Jongdae knows that Baekhyun tends to be aware of Jongdae-- aware when something isn’t right-- or if something is out of the ordinary in Jongdae’s behavior.

 

He could tell with the way his eyebrows furrow over something slightly offensive someone else had said.

 

He could also tell when he doesn’t like a dish they ordered at a random restaurant they go to with the way his mouth forms a silent scowl to express dislike, or like this as he simply creeps to their room trying not to wake the other up out of genuine concern.

 

(He fails most of the time, however, to try and make the other unaware of a lot of things going on with him--it is Baekhyun, after all.)

 

Even though he wishes for that to be fueled by romance, he would know better that Baekhyun holds him at a higher regard called ‘bestest bro for life’ so he doesn’t take much hope to such kind of awareness.

“Yeah, me and Sehun had a lot to catch up about.” Jongdae says, twirling Baekhyun around by the shoulders, and back into their room, as he drags the other to his monochrome themed side of the room, and tucks him back to his bed, as he turns around to change out of his jeans.

 

Unknowingly, this course of action catches Baekhyun off guard-- and definitely makes him more awake than he has been a few seconds ago as he shifts and turns around with flush suddenly overtaking his cheeks-- if only against his will.

 

“How’s the little brat?” He asks facing the wall to cover his face which then betrayed him and almost gave him away.

 

“Crying over Jongin, pretty much the usual.” Jongdae says as he gets settled in his comfy boxers and oversized shirt, followed by the thud of his bed.

 

Take it as a sign of him calling it a night as he tucks himself underneath his floral sheets his mom had packed for him long ago (his mom helped a lot in packing the stuff Jongdae would be moving into their apartment), as he cuddles and tucks his long treasured teddy bears under his arm.

 

“Funny how yesterday Jongin was doing the exact same over him--”

 

“--Oh. Shit.”

 

Jongdae abruptly sits up against the backboard of his bed in surprise followed by him constantly cursing in a mixture of joy, and excitement over the revelation of  mutual pining.

 

While Sehun liking Jongin isn’t news amongst their circle of friends, Jongin and where his interest lies was to be left in the unknown-- until now.

 

“Say. That. Again.” Jongdae rushes to the other bed from across his as he carelessly drops his weight on top of Baekhyun’s lap while tremendously shaking the latter’s shoulders.

 

“You better not be tripping me Byun Baekhyun--it’s ass o’clock in the morning. Spill.” Jongdae energetically exclaims while pinching both of Baekhyun’s cheeks.

 

Baekhyun grunts as he grips hard at Jongdae’s waist.

 

Only then does it sink in to the shorter man how provocative their position is, _not that he’s complaining--not in the slightest bit._

 

Baekhyun sits up with his _grip on Jongdae still tight, (Jongdae takes note),_ and _god they’re so close he can clearly see how good bed hair looks on Baekhyun, and if he reaches out a bit to play with the fluffy strands it would look like he turned Baekhyun into the hot mess he was currently sporting._

 

“Jongin likes Sehun-- and wants to do the dirty with him. Get it?” Baekhyun whispers, softly, breath hot against Jongdae’s left ear, as the latter swiftly gets thrown off his roommate’s bed just for his face to meet the floor, as he grunts in utter pain.

 

“--I think he likes him just as much as Sehun does. So let me sleep in peace--and don’t get ahead of Jongin. Let him tell Sehun himself.”

 

“Anyways, Goodnight--or morning rather..” Baekhyun says as he once again twists his body to face away from Jongdae because _they were really fucking close,_ and he didn’t even mean to get _that_ close _._

 

Jongdae tucks himself back to his bed and silently squeals in amusement at the realisation that his best friend’s harboured feelings aren’t one sided after all. He’s also partially-- internally screaming because of Baekhyun.

 

Not that his existence alone is a foreign reason behind his internal screeching more often than not.

 

**_\------_ **

 

_Except, Jongdae sometimes, much to other people’s luck, doesn’t know where his responsibility lies when it comes to keeping secrets and dealing with relationships._

 

_Which is why he becomes an expert in the course of meddling with other people’s business, 8:17 a.m, the morning after he was clearly told to keep his nose out of said business._

 

**_(private) Little Jongin Whipped Brat <3_ **

 

 **jongdamn:** guess what

 

 

 **sebooty:** how about no satan

 

 

 **sebooty:** im tired of ur games,

 

 

 **jongdamn:** oh

 

 

 **jongdamn:** but breaking news: more than anyone,, YOU would want to hear what I have to say rn

 

 

 **sebooty:** ok so lets pretend im convinced

 

 

 **sebooty:** so …. what is the tea

 

 

 **sebooty:** istg if this is about your undying love for byun baekhyun--

 

 

 **sebooty:** im just gonna find his location and send his dick to space

 

 

 **jongdamn:** first of all u r too dumb to make that LITERALLY possibLe

 

 

 **jongdamn:** and….

 

 

 **jongdamn:** where was I….

 

 

 **jongdamn:** so…...

 

 

 **jongdamn:** Jongin likes someone…..

 

 

 **sebooty:** oh

 

 

 **sebooty:** haHahA

 

 

 **sebooty:** OBViously that would be ME

 

 

 **sebooty:** except we all know jongin is too dumb to actually have good taste so...

 

 

 **sebooty:** … ok

 

 

 **sebooty:**...who is the bastard im gonna kill

 

 

 **jongdamn:** you might wanna take back jongin being dumb

 

 

 **jongdamn:** meanwhile u can go start killing yourself bastard

 

 

 **sebooty:** thats not really kind of you to say when i take that ur my bff but--

 

 

 **sebooty:** I probably will after killing THE luCky BAstaRd

 

 

 **jongdamn:** i SAID you can go start killing yourself YOU LUCKY bastard

 

 

 **sebooty:** wait

 

 

 **sebooty:** what

 

 

 **sebooty:** am I getting you right or is this a prank cuz

 

 

 **sebooty:** imma head there to whack your head with baekhyun’s dick

 

 

 **sebooty:** \--which btw im sending to space afterwards

 

 

 **jongdamn:** altho facts straight: i would love to be whacked by baekhyun’s dick--

 

 

 **jongdamn:** \--I AIN’T PLAYING NO GAMES RN BRAT

 

 

 **jongdamn:** i tried my best to sleep well after finding out but

 

 

 **jongdamn:** your power of being my beloved friend has overtaken me

 

 

 **sebooty:** whatTTT

 

 

 **sebooty:** r u for real

 

 

 **sebooty:**  who or what is your source with this kind of delusionary basis it sounds like www.hypesehunsfantasies.com to me

 

 

 **jongdamn:** if www. [ hypesehunsfantasies.com ](http://www.hypesehunsfantasies.com) is managed by baekhyun

 

 

 **jongdamn:** then

 

 

 **jongdamn:** yes

 

 

 **sebooty:**.....

 

Not so soon after, he hears the loud ringing of Girl’s Generation from the bed across him.

 

Jongdae has a hunch, but it’s too late when the tone gets cut shortly, replaced by Baekhyun’s grumpy and sleepy greeting.

 

 _“Hello? Sehun?”_ As if suspicion had already risen, Jongdae slowly starts tiptoeing out of the room to escape the burning glare of Baekhyun from across him.

 

 _“So…. did Jongin really say that?”_ With that, Baekhyun immediately grabs Jongdae’s wrist and pulls them both to sit on his bed-- except that Jongdae kind of ends up on his lap as he sets the call on loudspeaker-- and to secure the latter from any chance at escapade, he wraps an arm around the other’s tiny waist.

 

(Seems like they've been into this trend called ‘effortlessly getting into unplanned compromising positions’ recently. )

 

_“Did Jongin say... what exactly?”_

 

 _“That he likes me…”_ Jongdae feels a bit sorry for being the cause-- as he senses the worry in his best friend’s tone.

 

Also because Jongin and Baekhyun could or could possibly not write his name on their death notes, say they had one.

 

_“Does he actually… you know...? Or is Jongdae-hyung playing a prank on me again--?”_

 

_“--Ah, I should’ve known-- that should totally be it-- sorry for disturbing you--”_

 

_“He does.”_

 

 _“W-what. S-Say that again._ ”

 

_“Jongin wants to fuck you against the mirror of our university’s dance practice room, I hope that says enough for you.”_

_  
_ _“Oh-- Well-- Wow... Shit._ ” Well, _that escalated quickly,_ Jongdae thought. However, he’d seen all that coming through the moment he found out Jongin mutually liked Sehun.

 

 _“You’re welcome-- so get over your sick game of push and pull with Jongin, okay? And, use protection, when you do.”_   Upon hearing that,  Jongdae shifts on Baekhyun’s lap, the other's mind having a lingering thought of " _w_ _hat the hell was that lump rubbing against my ass"._

 

There’s a hitch in Baekhyun’s breath as he whispers, “morning wood, sorry” against Jongdae’s neck.

 

Not soon after, he ends the call with Sehun-- knowing how Jongdae’s best friend is probably having the time of his life over the newly discovered mutual feelings.

 

Jongdae can’t possibly see it, but he just knows he’s probably freaking red right now, given that he’s trying not to squirm knowing that Baekhyun is hard, and that he’s sitting on top of that matter of hardness.

 

Jongdae has always thought that Baekhyun was _similarly_ a twink but--he may have underestimated the latter.

 

He doesn’t get distracted for so long when Baekhyun finally addresses Jongdae’s interference.

 

“Didn’t I clearly tell you not to tell Sehun? Did I-- or did I not?” Baekhyun asks while playfully pinching at the thigh of the man seated on top of him.

 

Jongdae can tell Baekhyun is slightly disappointed, but he also knows that one way or another, Sehun would have to know.

 

Jongdae whines and wriggles unconsciously in defense, “--but he has been pining since foreeever--and you know that,” he tiredly sighs, completely oblivious that the movements he just made had stressed Baekhyun on several notches.

 

“I get where you’re coming from, but next time, when I say no, you need to listen-- sometimes, we shouldn’t be meddling in with other people’s relationships, okay?” Baekhyun demands more than he asks as he rests his chin on Jongdae’s unsteady shoulders.

 

Jongdae tenses at the sudden contact as he manages to blurt out a barely audible comeback, “Yes, dad, sorry for interfering--but at least it went well, or so at least I can wish it did.”

 

“At most Jongin is gonna whack me for spilling his secret--oh, and I’d rather be called ‘daddy’ ”. He says, accompanied by a suggestive wink. (That would _totally_ _not_ work wonders on Jongdae.)

 

For supported action, he abruptly jumps out of Baekhyun’s grasp.

 

“So, uh, don’t you need to settle that, morning wood of yours.” By-passing, he reminds the latter of the unfinished business settled between his thighs.

 

“Oh. Wanna help?” Baekhyun says with a smirk as he retrieves his arm from where it previously was around Jongdae’s waist.

 

Only to use that arm to support himself on his bed as he leans back, and uses his free hand to palm through his hair, slicking it back, and _if god gave jongdae any subtle sign or such he would’ve totally planted himself on Baekhyun’s lap aggressively right there and then._  
_  
_ But he knows better than that, so all he does is grab one of his treasured teddy bears and throws it powerlessly to Baekhyun’s face as he whines, “Dumbass-- horny-- bastard.”

 

“Forget it. I’m gonna go take a bath.”

 

“Was that an invitation?” Baekhyun asks and ends it with a playful click of his tongue. _He sure knew how to press the right buttons._

 

“Shut up.” He says, as he anything but intimidatingly slams the door to their shared room.

 

Turns out Baekhyun isn’t the only one that had something building up from the pit of his stomach.

 

_If the white stains on the bathroom floor mixed with the stream of hot water that poured over Jongdae’s body was anything to go by as he fingered and pumped himself to completion._

 

_He is pretty much having a hard time trying to keep a straight face the entire day, especially with Baekhyun around after his bathroom escapade._

 

**_\------_ **

 

**_(private) Little Jongin Whipped Brat <3_ **

 

 **sebooty:** so… I’m at home

 

 

 **sebooty:** and Jongin’s probably ending class and will be at home soon….. what should I do

 

 

 **jongdamn:** get naked, make yourself pretty, and lay yourself down while waiting, tadaaa PIÑATA

 

 

 **sebooty:** will….it work….?

 

 

 **sebooty:** I’ll give this a try…

 

 

 **jongdamn:** haha im kidding u kno do the cute sappy stuff first

 

 

 **jongdamn:** confess like how teenagers do it nowadays

 

 

 **jongdamn:** wait

 

 

 **jongdamn:** sehun?

 

 

 **jongdamn:** u didnt actually get pretty, and naked--piñata and all

 

 

 **jongdamn:**...right?

 

 

 **jongdamn:** right??

 

 

 **jongdamn:** uhmmm,,

 

**_\------_ **

 

After roughly an hour and a half of worrying, and uneasiness floating in his overprotective motherly mind, he finally gets a chat notification, except that it’s from Jongin, and not Sehun.

 

**_(private) The Oblivious Jongin_ **

 

 **jonginnie:** thnx for your suggestion

 

 

 **jongdamn:**??

 

 

 **jonginnie:** the piñata was good

 

 

 **jonginnie:** ;)

 

 

 **jongdamn:** ajshkjdsja

 

 

 **jonginnie:** dont worry we did all the fluffy stuff…..

 

 

 **jonginnie:** \--right after i fucked him up till he’s limping and all,

 

 

 **jongdamn:** TMI

 

 

 **jongdamn:** stfu

 

 

 **jongdamn:** oh my god

 

 

 **jongdamn:** i need cleansing hsgjadhg

 

 

 **jonginnie:** u mean another picture of my dick signed by baekhyun?

 

 

 **jonginnie:** or

 

 

 **jonginnie:** would u rather want a picture of baekhyun’s? ;)

 

 

 **jonginnie:** as a thank you for setting me a glorious smooth pinata party??

 

 

 **jongdamn:** WTF STOP TALKING LIKE YOU’RE THE OLDER ONE HERE Aakjsjahkas

 

 

 **jongdamn:** AGAIN TMI but PLEASE NO THANKS

 

**_\------_ **

 

To Jongdae’s dismay, Sehun confirms Jongin’s sexcapade, when he gets a call from his best friend.

 _“_ _So….”_ Sehun says with a giddy tone which Jongdae finds disgusting to the point he could actually puke at any moment.

 

 _“Oh my god. You actually went pi_ _ñ_ _ata mode.”_ Jongdae says leaning against the headboard of his bed opening his laptop while balancing the phone between his ear and right shoulder.

 

_“I don’t regret it though. Now I can actually take testimony that Jongin has a good dick.” Sehun says from the other side of the phone, voice proud, while he hears a faint deeper voice of someone chuckling in the background._

 

_“Sehunnie, come back to bed.” He hears Jongin grunting from the sidelines, as Sehun giggles once again. Soon after, Jongdae hears what he assumes are lips smacking-- and he has a bad feeling that he will never see the light for the end of this._

 

_“God. I surely did not need to hear you two making out. Ew. Gross.” Jongdae says while there is a small playful smile tugging at the ends of his mouth._

 

He would never say it out loud in the open-- but he’s genuinely happy for the both of him. Mainly because he’s heard Sehun whine about Jongin the moment he got back from his first dance class, first month into attending the same university as Jongdae. Mostly, because he treasures Sehun as his best friend who's accompanied him in several dramatic and angst filled nights. 

 

If you count back to when Sehun met Jongin, that would be two years ago, and it would take all day to elaborate progressively how whipped Sehun had become for Jongin over that period of time, alongside the built up tension they had while establishing their friendship in the limelight.

 

_“Anyways, thank you hyung, even though you literally just went few steps ahead of Jongin-- turns out he was actually already planning to confess to me at Junmyeon hyung’s party tomorrow night,” Jongdae can tell by the tone of Sehun’s voice, even if he doesn’t say it out loud he would’ve already known how happy Jongdae was for him._

 

_“Speaking of which-- don’t forget to wear something nice tomorrow for the party, if you can’t seduce Baekhyun, at least try seducing someone else, you deserve to be happy too,” Sehun says with a soft voice, which Jongdae would let him live for every once in awhile._

 

_(Except he takes out his invisible notepad to mark this as one of the days Sehun was being the biggest softie in history of humanity; blackmail material indeed.)_

 

_“Will thigh hugging ripped jeans, and a blue bomber jacket over my mesh sleeveless tee you got for my birthday last year work--although I have sworn to God I wouldn’t ever wear that, but I always end up playing myself anyway-- so... will that work?” Jongdae says at godspeed, as he scrolls down to check if there are any assignments he failed to submit before he goes to party hard for their semestral break._

 

_Sehun answers with a chuckle as the voice that answers shifts to a deeper tone, “Jongdae hyung, I’m pretty sure even if you wear nothing Baekhyun-hyung will still want you either way, and if you’re gonna be wearing something my Sehunnie bought for you,” he hears Sehun chuckling at the way Jongin says his name,_

 

_“--then you should totally wear it, I trust my taste--which is whatever Sehun’s taste is, so it will work out for you, now go bust some nuts, because me and my man here, have a lot of familiarisation to do with each other.” Jongin says confidently, such to Jongdae’s regret._

 

_(Regret in how he wished he hadn’t helped them get together a day earlier so he wouldn’t be suffering greatly now because of it.)_

 

_“You two are way too familiar to each other already--what are you on about, you’ve known each other for a good two years, and more to come, need I not say,” Jongdae complains to the other two on the other side of the phone. Not like they would ever listen, but he tried._

 

_“Although we are already well acquainted, our bodies aren’t, they need some time to get to know each other-- so if you may,” Jongin says with sharp breaths, and Jongdae wouldn’t be surprised if Sehun was already going down to business, while they’re still on call with Jongdae._

 

_“Fine. But please stop fucking while talking to me, “if you may”, and get acquainted on your own, I don’t need to know-- neither do I want to be involved in the process, pleaseee, be considerate of my suffering--imagine me enduring Sehun whining about you for two straight years.” Jongdae whines as he grabs the phone from being balanced between his shoulders and his ear._

 

_“We’re always open for a threesome, think about it, bye hyung~” Sehun shouts over the phone, and Jongdae laughs when he hears Jongin’s gasp of expressive disagreement._

 

_Well--looks like someone’s getting in trouble day one into their relationship._

 

 _“B--” Before he can properly state his farewell, Jongin (he assumes) has already ended the call._ Brats.

 

As he sets his phone aside,  satisfaction takes over his system as he confirms that he has successfully submitted everything that needs to be done before he marks the official start of his semestral break.

 

**_\------_ **

 

It’s 4:21 in the afternoon when Baekhyun comes back to their dorms after his regular visit to the gym.

 

Jongdae can tell by the overpowering scent of the strawberry flavoured shampoo Baekhyun always uses. He would know, he uses it too. _Best bros for life,_ yeah right.

 

“So, are you ready for the party at Junmyeon’s tomorrow?” Baekhyun asks as he puts his emptied gym bag back into his cabinet.

 

“Well, I do have an outfit in mind, you?” Jongdae smirks as he thinks of the sinful mesh tee he can see himself rocking at the back of his mind.

 

Maybe he also thinks of how good Baekhyun would look tearing him out of it.

 

“I have one as well, but with the tone of your voice, I sense that you’re going to go all out, so there might be a change of plans.” Baekhyun says with a smirk directed at Jongdae who was browsing his wardrobe for the perfect fit of jeans for tomorrow night.

 

“Well, you could put it that I’m aiming to get laid, so, yep, all out it is.” Jongdae says with the infamous cheshire grin Sehun once fell for, and if Baekhyun would let him in a little secret, maybe for a long time, he’d been falling hard for it too, but in any matter it still is the case anyway.

 

After all it is hard to fall out of love when those lip curls act like an unexplainable force continuously drawing you in.

 

“Any specific person in mind for you to get laid by?” Baekhyun asks, slightly tilting his head as he picks out a decent shirt he thinks he could wear for tomorrow’s gathering.

 

“There is someone in specific, I’ll tell you how it is if all goes well tomorrow.” Jongdae says directing a soft smile towards Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun, albeit being aware of a lot of things Jongdae try his best to make Baekhyun unaware of, fails to notice the mesmerised glint of Jongdae’s eyes as the latter briefly looks over the features of Baekhyun’s expression.

 

Jongdae on another note, despite knowing and observing Baekhyun to extreme familiarity, fails to notice how Baekhyun’s lips draw to a thin line at Jongdae having someone specific in mind to dress all out for-- and to make things worse, Baekhyun is suddenly on edge not knowing who it is.

 

“That poor guy doesn’t know how unlucky he is, that you’re going to such extents to impress him, what a disappointment.” Baekhyun fakes sarcasm, although he would really like to know, just who exactly is this person Jongdae has his eyes on.

 

“Poor guy doesn’t know the wonders of this--” Jongdae says as he stands in front of Baekhyun’s face anything but provokingly slaps the right cheek of his ass. He doesn’t mean to but he slaps it hard, such that it resounds clearly within the vicinity of their shared room.

 

“--yet.” Jongdae says mindlessly to how Baekhyun’s eyes shy away and how he tries to force his dirty thoughts to the back of his mind, hoping that Jongdae wouldn’t see right through him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, stop shoving your ass to my face, oh let me correct myself,” Baekhyun says with an exaggerated wave of his hand as if he were a traffic enforcer who possessed Jongdae’s roommate.

 

“Stop shoving your nonexistent ass to my face, there you go.” Baekhyun says proudly as he kicks Jongdae in the ass causing the other to fall face planting into his bed respectively.

 

_Baekhyun tries not to imprint how soft Jongdae’s ass is against his bare feet, he’d rather not explore his kinks in this sort of disposition._

 

**_\------_ **

 

Sehun meets Jongdae at the university cafeteria 1:13 p.m the next day after his last dance lesson for this semester. Jongin tails innocently (although he is anything but that) behind his lover, and to save Jongin of any malicious accusation-- they for a fact go for the same classes.

 

Ever since they got together the two brats became inseparable. Making out at almost any possible moment, to which Jongdae finds annoying because he might as well be declared as their third wheel from this point onwards.

 

He can’t even fathom how his situation is gonna be like, taking in the fact that it’s barely been two days since they got together.

 

He doesn’t have any regrets of being their third wheel however, when he sees Jongin wrap a possessive around Sehun’s waist as he whispers what Jongdae assumes are declarations of love and adoration, to which Sehun replies with a playful hit on Jongin’s arm, kissing him on the cheek afterwards.

 

Sehun seems happy and content, and Jongdae is fine with Jongin if that’s what he makes Sehun feel.

 

Jongin is a good kid, surely full of mischief, but credit properly owned, Jongdae could tell he was a good kid.

 

Jongdae gets a flashback of how he met Sehun online.

 

It was one of those days he thought it was a good idea to install Tinder in hopes of moving on from Baekhyun. He never knew he would find a best friend for keeps because of it.

 

(By best friend for keeps, someone who isn’t Baekhyun.)

 

He remembers finding this icon of a younger looking man with beautiful, pale skin wearing a trendy baseball cap, with a white furry ball of fluff cuddled into his arms' embrace. To which, he was later then introduced to as Vivi.

 

They met in real life, went on a couple of friendly dates, and ended up becoming best friends.

 

Sehun, however, felt more, and confessed two months before going into university.

 

Too bad for Sehun he decided to confess the same day he met Jongdae’s love interest. He would’ve pursued Jongdae-- except he saw how Jongdae had this bright, warm smile whenever Baekhyun did something.

 

It could have been because of something as clumsy as Baekhyun messily getting ketchup all over his hands, or how Baekhyun kept blabbering about how he hates this professor who kept slandering him for being a chatterbox in lectures.

 

It could have been anything nonsensical Baekhyun did or said, yet Jongdae had this look in his eyes that Sehun knew he wouldn’t be able to compete against.

 

Sure enough Sehun soon found out in the form of a gorgeous, tanned male around his height who sleeps more than bears probably do.

 

He came to admire how dedicated Jongin was in performing arts in equivalent to his dedication for sleeping. He found himself smiling for both reasons and for more.

 

He found his ears ringing at Jongin proposing that they become roommates.

 

He found his heart skipping a beat to Jongin falling asleep on his shoulder on one of their late night bus rides home, as they share earphones listening to some cringeworthy lovesong.

 

He found himself hypothetically smiling the same way Jongdae did for Baekhyun-- although, he would say he looked less of an idiot when he did, but nevertheless, ‘hypothetically the same’.

 

Back to present, Sehun and Jongin exchange sheepish looks at the sight of Jongdae smiling to himself, as his thoughts take him to flashbacks he’d like to cherish for a long time, even forever if he may.

 

Wandering with such thoughts makes Jongdae unconscious that they’re already seated at their usual spot at the cafeteria.

 

“Hyung, we know how whipped you are for Baekhyun-hyung but isn’t this over the top?” Sehun says teasingly as he nudges at Jongdae’s arm from across the table while his other hand is interlocked with Jongin’s from underneath.

 

“Ungrateful brat, stop teasing. I was thinking of… stuff, mind your own business.” Jongdae whines as he steals a handful of cheesy fries from the couple’s platter and shoves it into his own mouth.

 

“Wow, you seem to have so much knowledge in minding your own business, funny how that wasn’t the case yesterday.” Jongin sarcastically says with a playful rolling of his eyes. He was then accompanied by Sehun snickering from beside him.

 

“At least you two finally got each other, stop slandering my single ass.” Jongdae says followed by a pout that the couple just laughed off.

 

The aegyo card doesn’t seem to work as much with these two as it does with Baekhyun.

 

“That could change tonight--from what I've heard Junmyeon-hyung miraculously had a crush on you during your freshman year-- and I didn’t know about it until Junmyeon-hyung asked about you earlier when I bumped into him.” Sehun starts ranting with a soft hit at Jongdae’s arm.

 

“I can’t believe you have someone so good looking who actually likes you-- and you NEVER told me.” Sehun complains while crossing his arms, bringing out all the sassiness in him.

 

Jongdae wants to have a chance to whack him hard once in his life. _Just once._

 

“To be fair, he barely made a move on me, so I took it as light infatuation.” Jongdae says while slurping from the couple’s large sized iced lemon tea.

 

“I don’t think it will still be light once he sees what you’re wearing later--Oh my god, you definitely have to style your hair.” Sehun claps excitingly when it comes to styling Jongdae’s hair.  He has always been the stylish one among their bunch.

 

“Just how provocative is this tee you bought for him? And, by the way where’s Baekhyun-hyung?” Jongin directs the latter question to Jongdae.

 

“He bought me a mesh tee last year, it’s _very_ provocative if I must shamelessly say so myself--"

 

"--As for Baekhyun, his ass is stuck at our apartment finishing his project for literature, I think after that he’s gonna go with me straight to the party.” Jongdae replies trying not to take in the slight implication as if he was going to be Baekhyun’s date to Junmyeon’s joint birthday and semestral break party.

 

“I suggest when you change into your clothes later bend a little so he can see your cute apple butt.” Sehun says with a cooing tone, to which Jongin pouts and slaps him lightly on the shoulders.

 

“Ya--are you seriously praising your past crush in front of your present boyfriend?” Jongin says cutely but accusingly.

 

“You shouldn’t be accusing me when you literally sent a dick pic to Jongdae-hyung and even let Baekhyun-hyung write on your dick.” Sehun says dramatically in return.

 

 

Damn it, _couples._

 

“That was because I was wasted and ranting about you okay-- and,” Jongin then leans in to whisper to Sehun and all Jongdae could catch was, “ _bhyunhyngwsrntngabtjndaehyng._ ”

 

“But you let him write on your dick.” Sehun says as Jongin cuddles to compensate.

 

“At least I didn’t get hard,” Jongin says with a smug smirk whispering once again, except this time Jongdae hears loud and clear, “only you can make me hard, baby.”

 

Sehun just blushes and giggles in return.

 

_Damn couples being couple-y in front of their official third wheel._

 

“Okay, no sex without protection--and not in front of me-- and definitely not in public either, kids.” Jongdae says throwing a tissue paper in front of them as a lousy attempt at hitting their faces. The two just shyly laugh in return as they resume eating their meals.

 

Soon after, they agree to meetup at Junmyeon’s place, and go their separate ways.

 

**_\------_ **

 

Jongdae, arrives to an empty apartment, tired from the long walk home, since their university was a decent walking distance away-- of roughly 15 minutes.

 

He drops his clutch carelessly on their sofa as he decides to take a quick shower before heading to the party.

 

Jongdae steps into the bathroom, swiftly takes off his clothes, and leisurely throws them to the laundry basket opposite the bathroom door.

 

He gets welcomed to the sight of a suspicious bottle of what he assumes is lube on top of the glass toiletries rack, and there are presumably cum stained tissues thrown into what he remembers was a cleanly changed trash bag before he left earlier this morning.

 

It looks like Baekhyun had some business to deal with before concurrently disappearing to where-- Jongdae doesn’t know of.

 

Jongdae started off with the normal bathing routine, trying hard to focus on the patterns of the tiles of the bathroom wall--except that he couldn’t clear his mind of the clouding imageries of what he assumes Baekhyun looked like-- if he was actually masturbating earlier, in the same space Jongdae is occupying now.

 

He can imagine Baekhyun biting his pinkish and soft looking lips trying to stifle his moans as he leans his back against the cold marbled tiles of the bathroom wall for support.

 

His heart beats faster at the thought of Baekhyun with one hand brushing away the damp strands of hair falling against his forehead while the other hand is busy pumping rapidly at his length.

 

His thoughts trail to Baekhyun’s bare stomach, and how it would look like if he puts together the short lived glances he miraculously caught whenever Baekhyun changes clothes from across him, while Jongdae pretends to be entirely focused on his laptop.

 

Except the imageries he put together of Baekhyun’s naked body is currently being replaced by a similar scenery-- just with the visually appealing addition of water streaming down the toned muscles, lost droplets scattered on some places.

 

He thinks of baekhyun’s hand on his own cock twisting and tugging such that Baekhyun would look visibly strained as he tries to pleasure himself to whatever extent his fingers are capable of doing so.

 

Jongdae’s breath hitches as he imagines Baekhyun’s stomach slowly rising up and down, accompanied by how the other’s heavy breathing would sound like against Jongdae’s ears.

 

He can imagine Baekhyun thrusting impatiently into his clenched fist, helplessly panting as he feels his climax building within him.

 

He shivers at the thought of pre-cum slowly dripping out of Baekhyun’s slit, and if Jongdae was there, he would have already knelt down to trail it with his kittenish licks.

 

Baekhyun would then probably grab and pull at his hair as his head bobs back and forth, panting  as Jongdae swirls his tongue around the thickness in his mouth, wetness tickling the underside of his cock. 

 

He thinks of how Baekhyun’s head would effortlessly fall back at the sensation of his cock being slick from his pre-cum mixed with Jongdae’s saliva. 

 

Baekhyun would pull out of Jongdae’s mouth, eyes full of lust as he retreats the hand tugging at Jongdae’s dishevelled hair,  grazing the palm against Jongdae’s cheek as he wraps it around his dick.

 

He then begins to pump furiously, occasionally tapping the tip against Jongdae’s slightly gaping mouth.

 

Jongdae licks at the thread of pre-cum connected from his lips to Baekhyun’s tip.

 

He thinks of how pleasured Baekhyun would feel by his dick slipping lewdly alongside his hip thrusting in sync while he fucks his cock in and out of the hand wrapped around his length.

 

Jongdae closes his eyes as he senses the sudden heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach.

 

His breathing pattern begins to increase at an incredibly rapid pace, and he resorts to reaching out at the nearly empty bottle of what he assumes is lube that Baekhyun used earlier.

 

He fights hard for a few seconds against the lust and sexual urge building inside of him to reach for the knobs of the shower, and with all strength left, he successfully switches the water off.

 

He wouldn’t want to have to explain to Baekhyun why their water bill supposedly went up sooner or later.

 

He then twists the cap of the bottle open, and hurriedly pours a generous amount on the palm of his left hand, tilting it till his fingers are all slick of lubrication.

 

Time is ticking at the back of his mind, but on another note he couldn’t care less as lust successfully overtakes his state of being.

 

He slowly slides down the bathroom floor with his back supported by the wall behind him, the tiles moist against his bare skin.

 

Once he finds a comfortable position he opens his legs wide till the soles of his feet are against the corners of the shower area,  ass exposed in the steamy air as he immediately slides his middle finger into his fluttering hole.

 

Although it was already dripping wet from taking a short bath beforehand, he still flinches at the cold sensation brought about by the lubrication, alongside the sudden pressure rubbing against his insides.

 

He starts by slowly dragging his finger at the walls, pressing down till his finger is knuckle-deep inside of him. 

 

Once he feels comfortable, he adds another slick digit in until he feels them rubbing against each other from inside him.

 

He imagines his fingers being replaced by Baekhyun’s pretty, and slender ones.

 

In this imagination of his he feels Baekhyun staring at him, and his every movement with dark lidded eyes.

 

He can hear Baekhyun grunting against his ear at every push of his fingers scissoring harshly at the tightening warmth surrounding them, as they get deeper into his ass.

 

Jongdae already knew it himself but he was indeed a loud bottom.

 

Although he’s only gone as far as masturbation--and a sex toy Jongdae never tells anyone about which he got from Sehun alongside his mesh tee a year ago, he definitely knew how loud he could get.

 

Which explains the whiny moan that escapes his mouth the moment he decides to push in a third digit.

 

He fails to hear the closing of the door to their apartment, giving away that Baekhyun came back-- from wherever he came from.

 

Baekhyun sees Jongdae’s animal print clutch he always brings around lying on the living room sofa, so he assumes Jongdae came back from university.

 

He leans a bit to crook his neck to the kitchen, to the sight of nobody in it.

 

He calls out softly to check if Jongdae is sleeping--peeking into their shared room, only to see Jongdae’s phone lying unattended on his bed.

 

At his last resort, he chokes on Jongdae’s name when he sees the small open crack from between the bathroom door where he can clearly see Jongdae sitting against the bathroom floor.

 

For a second he’s worried Jongdae fainted or something serious happened until he hears a broken moan escape from Jongdae’s mouth.

 

He shifts his position a little and takes in the sight of what he assumes are Jongdae’s fingers thrusting quickly into Jongdae’s hole, while his other hand is pumping at the short but thick length.

 

He immediately hides at the wall besides the door as he hears rapidly increasing squelching noises, and Jongdae’s moans starting to crack into notes Baekhyun could only dream of.

 

Baekhyun subsequently feels an overpowering sensational heat rushing to the lower region of his body.

 

It doesn’t help that Jongdae is whining obscenely, and to the shame of Baekhyun’s imagination--it sounds even better than how he thought Jongdae would sound like, making Baekhyun break into a fit of cold sweats as arousal continues to build up,  making him uncomfortable. 

 

All of a sudden Jongdae starts moaning consecutively fast, chasing one after another.

 

Baekhyun takes one risky,  fast glimpse, and when he does Jongdae’s legs are already up in the air, cheeks flush against the bathroom floor, legs swinging and flinching at every thrust of Jongdae’s fingers into his abused hole.

 

Baekhyun can only assume the petite male was reaching his climax. That assumption however,  doesn't really help the twitching of the hard-on currently tucked in Baekhyun's sweatpants.

 

To keep safe whatever control was left of himself, he quietly walks to their shared room to tame the lust building up at the sight of the person he likes mercilessly doing himself to his completion-- much to the end of Baekhyun’s sanity.

 

Jongdae sighs tiredly and drops his legs from the air after spurting cum all over his stomach, dirtying himself in the process.

 

He presses his hands against the cold floor as he wobbly makes his stand.

 

He then twists back the cap of the bottle of lube and tries diligently to put it back to the exact position where he found it earlier, such that it would look untouched.

 

In terms of criminology, he tries to clear all evidence, (or so he can think he successfully did). 

 

He then takes a quick shower to remove the smell of cum, and the stains they made on his own skin.

 

Slicking his hair back, he wraps his towel around his waist, then proceeds to grabbing his other shorter towel off the rack,  he wraps it around his neck to dry off his hair later.

 

**_\------_ **

 

His heart drops as he enters the room to Baekhyun dressed in a neat white shirt tucked in black jeans, with a denim jacket hanging on his shoulders.

 

His blonde hair is also casually styled back, making him look like a member of some boy band, although, Jongdae would _unbiasedly_ say to himself that Baekhyun would look better than anyone else-- boy band member or not.

 

Jongdae blushes as thoughts of his nasty deed a few minutes ago overtakes his mind.

Baekhyun _seems_  oblivious of what he’s done so he assumes he’s safe.

 

Except what Jongdae doesn’t know is Baekhyun is still half hard from the sight he indulged himself in earlier, and that he’s trying so hard to act as natural as possible.

 

God bless him for being a natural, that Jongdae probably doesn’t realise how he rushed to change himself out of his casual clothes earlier into decent party clothes while Jongdae was getting down to it in their shared bathroom.

 

“You’re back,” Jongdae acknowledging as he greets with a soft smile, rubbing the towel from his neck at his still damp hair.

 

“I went for a quick bite, didn’t want to go with an empty stomach.” Baekhyun answers in return while trying to avoid looking at Jongdae’s wet and freshly showered, exposed body, memories of what he saw a few moments ago, still fresh in his mind.

 

“Junmyeon’s is only a few streets away-- so no rush.” Jongdae says reassuringly as he notices the strange behavior of Baekhyun, which he immediately brushes off as the latter’s usual post-food coma behavior.

 

Jongdae opens his closet as he searches for the outfit he prepared in advance for today's event.

 

Jongdae doesn't notice how Baekhyun stares at Jongdae’s naked back sitting on the bed opposite him as he busies himself rummaging through the seemingly endless line of clothes on the hanger rack of his closet.

 

Baekhyun holds his breath at the sight of a sinful droplet of water that trickles from Jongdae’s wet hair travelling south along the petite man's spine down to the _annoyingly visible_ crack of Jongdae’s ass, disappearing into the towel wrapped around Jongdae's waist.

 

He gets distracted from boring holes on Jongdae's back when Jongdae joyfully twirls around with a hanger in hand.

 

What takes Baekhyun’s breath away is the sight of the mesh tee Jongdae has in his hands.

 

“Wait-- Don’t tell me--You’re wearing THAT?!” Baekhyun stutters in legitimate surprise.

 

“Sehun got me this last year for my birthday.” Jongdae chuckles at the sight of Baekhyun who doesn't seem to believe what he's currently seeing.

 

“Like I said, I was planning to get laid.” Jongdae says with a shy smile as he struggles to get into one of his calvin klein underwears.

Baekhyun follows Jongdae’s movements as he slowly removes the towel wrapped around his waist, making the other person in the room tense, gulping throughout the merciless process.

 

Jongdae has firm biceps and decent chest muscles, although he doesn’t have well defined abs, he does have a flat stomach and a happy trail that Baekhyun, for the best, tries to blatantly ignore.

 

Jongdae slips into the muscle tee and-- _Baekhyun can see everything._

 

His blood boils at the perky nipples that can clearly be seen through the mesh tee-- so is his reaction towards the infamous happy trail.

 

And if Baekhyun thought Jongdae’s outfit wouldn’t get any worse ( _b_ _etter)--_ he was wrong.

 

Jongdae fitting himself into one glorious pair of black, tight ripped jeans tells him so.

 

“Just who are you dolling yourself up for?” Baekhyun asks gassed by utmost curiosity.

 

“Like, I said you’ll find out if all goes well.” Jongdae answers with a smirk as he slips into the silky blue bomber jacket he got himself a few months into his freshman year.

 

Baekhyun blushes slightly while Jongdae ruffles his hair with the towel he hung on his neck earlier, while turning on their shared hair blower at the same time.

 

“You’re not styling your hair?” Baekhyun asks while he struggles to wear his socks, and his pair of gucci sneaker shoes.

 

“Nah. I figured the messy look might do it for me.” Jongdae says while stroking through his fringe.

 

When Jongdae’s finished wearing his pair of black yeezys, Baekhyun couldn’t help but agree.

 

 _This look is definitely doing it for him_.

 

Baekhyun wonders how to keep this sight for himself-- except, he knows he can’t when Jongdae’s already enthusiastically dragging him out of their apartment.

 

**_\------_ **

 

Junmyeon’s house was wide enough to hold a party for a decent amount of people, not much of a surprise since he’s the the son of their university’s president.

 

Not to mention, this house had a pool in the backyard, and enough space for barbeque grilling or _for some_ wild nights.

 

His house had a second floor too, lucky for him their president is very lenient when it comes to Junmyeon.

 

He accepts his son throwing parties, being gay, and all that.

 

Junmyeon assured as long as he would clean up afterwards, all is good, and since Junmyeon was an intellectual (never was _not_ the top student all throughout his life) his dad trusts him with his decisions in life. _A cool dad indeed._

 

The sight they see once they step into Junmyeon’s house are of familiar faces.

 

They definitely can see Sehun making out with Jongin while he’s seated on said man’s lap in the living room’s sofa.

 

Jongdae decides to be a great best friend ( _cockblock)_ as he grabs a handful of chips from the large bowl on the table in front of the couple and dumps it in the barely existing space between them. Sehun pouts and looks up to the sight of his (secretly) favorite hyung.

 

He excitedly jumps out of Jongin’s lap at the sight of Jongdae wearing the tee he got for him. He hugs the petite, and dumbfounded male tightly in excitement.

 

“Oh my god. You actually wore it! Jongin pay up!” To which Jongin brushes off the crumbs of chips scattered on his lap with a frustrated huff.

 

“You said you were totally sure he wasn’t gonna wear itttt.” Jongin whines and throws some of the crumbs in Sehun’s direction.

 

Sehun drags Jongdae to sit on his lap besides Jongin as he hugs the smaller man in exaggerated adoration.

 

Jongin defeatedly places his elbow on the sofa’s arm rest and puts his chin on top of his hand while looking dejectedly at the two being snuggly.

 

Baekhyun just tiredly stares in disbelief because _they knew he was gonna wear something this explicit._

 

“I can’t believe you two bet about this when I helped you two get togetherrrr~” Jongdae whines while tucking his chin on Sehun’s shoulder.

 

_Sehun’s peripheral vision sees Baekhyun flinch at this, much to his amusement (and to Jongin’s)._

 

Baekhyun crosses his arms sassily at slight distaste of the scene unfolding, _right in front of his salad?_

 

“Baekhyun-hyung, you’re looking good too. Although, I’m giving it to Jongdae-hyung for nailing his look tonight.” Jongin says as he looks in between the two who just arrived a few minutes ago.

 

He can also sense some sort of tension when Baekhyun exchanges a subtle concerned glance with him, then at the oblivious male who was still situated on Sehun’s lap.

 

“Why did you even get him--” Baekhyun was about to rant at Sehun, when they are interrupted by the man of the night.

 

“Jongdae, I knew that I would find you here!” Junmyeon says with a can of beer in his hands, walking up to the group of friends crowding at his living room.

 

“Junmyeon! We were just about to look for you!” Jongdae says jumping out of Sehun’s lap and greeting Junmyeon with a warm hug.

 

“We were?--” Baekhyun asks, earning a kick on his shin from Sehun who went back to cuddling Jongin.

 

“--We were-- to greet you a happy birthday!” Sehun says with a toothy grin, to which Jongin kisses the side of his mouth, earning a chuckle from Junmyeon.

 

“It is a good one so far.” Junmyeon says taking a glance at Jongdae, and if someone asked Baekhyun, he would say Junmyeon is  deliberately scanning Jongdae’s outfit for the night (to be completely honest, Baekhyun would do that all night too).

 

“Nice tee, Jongdae.” Junmyeon leans in to whisper against Jongdae’s ear, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from Jongdae.

 

Jongin on the other hand, stifles a laugh at the sight of Baekhyun scowling at this gesture while subtly rolling his eyes.

 

“Isn’t it quite cold here?--” Baekhyun asks although it was obviously a right type of warm in Junmyeon’s house.

 

Soon after Baekhyun grabs Jongdae by the shoulder to zip up his blue bomber jacket.

 

“--There now you shouldn’t feel that cold.” Junmyeon notices how Baekhyun is sending wary looks at him while doing so.

In return,  he sends a warm smile between Baekhyun and Jongdae. Sehun and Jongin exchange soft laughters at the amount of obliviousness unfolding in front of them.

 

Baekhyun has been Jongdae’s best friend since forever, hence he was knowledgeable about Junmyeon’s crush on Jongdae during their freshman year.

 

He did after all, have to stand all the annoying pick-up lines Junmyeon tried on Jongdae at the cafeteria, at the lockers hall, and to his luck they even shared one module together, where Junmyeon kept approaching Jongdae much to Baekhyun’s dislike.

 

Junmyeon eventually gave up around the end of their sophomore year, and ended up dating this Canadian dude.

 

If Baekhyun remembers, they recently broke up when Kris (was it Kris or Krease?), permanently went back to China a few months back. He stays updated-- after all, Baekhyun has to keep _his_ guard up.

 

“It is a bit cold... the aircon must be serving its purpose well--since I only invited close friends tonight, less people more space for air I guess?” Junmyeon suggests with an oscar worthy innocent scratching of his chin.

 

“Shut up, you nerd.” Jongdae says jokingly, and he wouldn’t protest out loud, but _it’s freaking warm?_

 

“So far it’s looking casual but where is the party?” Baekhyun asks while taking a glance around to abruptly see their coursemate Luhan, casually stumbling in from the backdoor nearby the kitchen giggling loudly with Minseok (who were both seniors and alumni alongside Junmyeon) making out furiously and going up the stairs to the second floor.

 

“Was that Minseok-hyung?” Jongdae asks, glancing from behind Junmyeon.

 

“Yeah, don’t mind them they’ve had this sexual tension going on, it was about time.” Junmyeon says smirking, and throwing knowing glances between Jongdae and Baekhyun (who was currently doing this cycle of looking at Jongdae then shifting his glance elsewhere).

 

**_\------_ **

 

If Junmyeon would be completely honest, the lone reason why he gave up on Jongdae, was Byun Baekhyun.

 

Everytime he tried to swoon Jongdae, this so-called best friend of his would butt in and distract Jongdae from him, earning an apologetic smile of Jongdae’s directed towards him.

 

What Baekhyun doesn’t know is, Jongdae actually met up with Junmyeon in private, nearing the end of their sophomore year (which was around the end of Junmyeon’s third year).

 

_“Jongdae.” Junmyeon greeted Jongdae who walked over at Junmyeon’s shared table with Minseok and Luhan in their university’s cafeteria._

 

_“Hyung, can we talk?” Jongdae asks, which led to hooting and teasings from the other two who patted Junmyeon’s shoulder, and made their leave._

 

_“Take a seat.” Junmyeon gestures with a gentle smile, meanwhile, his insides were trembling because he finally got some alone time with his crush. Baekhyun and him were always almost glued to the hip._

 

_“So…. I just wanted to save you of all the time and efforts-- thank you, but I have someone I like.” Jongdae smiles apologetically towards the man across him._

 

_“Well, I saw that coming.” Junmyeon says with a defeated sigh. He then smiles towards Jongdae._

 

_“It’s Baekhyun right?” Jongdae jumps in his seat, his eyes blink rapidly at the mention of the name._

 

_Even though he was being rejected like this, Junmyeon still finds Jongdae cute._

 

_“You aren’t really subtle you know?” Junmyeon teases to the man blushing furiously in front of him._

 

_“I had to give it a shot, it’s only once in awhile to see someone as cute as you, I think I fell for you the moment I watched your duet with Baekhyun during the freshman assembly last year.” Junmyeon crosses his legs and leans forward to look straight into Jongdae’s eyes._

 

_“Thank you for still being considerate of me, even saying sorry when it's not your fault I like you. "_

 

_"Hence, I promise we will still be friends and the pain will hopefully be lighter-- but I do have a piece of advice for you.” He then grabs Jongdae’s hands clasped from across him._

 

_“You should try and give it a shot--You and Baekhyun."_

 

_"I’ll be anticipating for you!” Junmyeon says as he gives one last kiss to the hands being clutched in his, which results to Jongdae blushing more than he was previously._

 

_He then stands from his seat to pat Jongdae’s head and ruffle his hair, God, he always wanted to do that._

 

_They exchange warm glances, as Junmyeon turns around to leave the cafeteria with a slightly heavy heart._

 

_Nevertheless, he’s contented to end his thing with Jongdae on a note lighter than what he had expected._

 

**_\------_ **

 

Junmyeon takes them to his backyard where the party has already started.

 

By few close friends,  the older man meant having ¼ of the pool filled with people making out with each other, Chanyeol their university’s famous dj (also another one of Baekhyun and Jongdae’s coursemate) blasting music on a decently set up stage beside the pool with his boyfriend, Kyungsoo helping him with the sound systems at the side of the pool, and even more group of people grinding at the lawn beside the pool.

 

There are also several bean bags scattered around, and a table for refreshments nearby the stage.

 

“So this is what you meant by only having a few close friends?” Jongdae amusingly shouts over the loud music against Junmyeon’s ear as he lowkey unzips his bomber jacket. (Baekhyun is too astonished by the crowd of people to notice.)

 

“My bad, I didn’t know how few, ‘few’ was supposed to be.” Junmyeon smugly answers dragging Jongdae by the waist to the crowd dancing to the bass filled music.

 

This time however, Baekhyun notices before Jongin can even nudge him by the elbow. He follows and drags the giggling couple (Sehun and Jongin) along with him.

 

Before Jongdae knows it, he’s lost in the crowd dancing to the beat, Junmyeon grinding from behind him, and several more people he recognizes  bumps with him side to side.

 

There was no such thing as aggression as everyone joyfully jumped, and danced in sync to the loud booming of the bass.

 

Junmyeon twirls him around and puts both his hands on Jongdae’s waist. He smoothly grabs Jongdae’s hands to wrap them around his neck, as he places his hands back to Jongdae’s waist.

 

“So-- how’ve you been? Did you follow my advice?” Reminding him of two years ago, when he got rejected over Jongdae’s best friend.

 

“No, it’s too hard hyung-- he never really tells me of his love interests except for that one time he dated a girl in middle school.” Jongdae whines pulling Junmyeon closer to answer right against his ear.

 

“I’m telling you-- if you give it a shot, it may end up positively.” Junmyeon says as he sees Baekhyun from afar trying to search for Jongdae in the crowd, with the younger couple trailing from behind him.

 

After a few seconds he sees Baekhyun’s brows furrow once he spots him and Jongdae in the middle of the crowd.

 

“Want me to give you a push?” Junmyeon asks softly.

 

Jongdae just answers with a confused expression as he sees Baekhyun approaching a few steps away.

 

He leans down to kiss Jongdae’s right cheek. “There."

 

"See you around, I think our meeting tonight ends here," Junmyeon says noticing the arrival of a familiar face peeking at the crowd.

 

"I’ll have to go entertain Yixing, my boyfriend-- I met him through that internship I mentioned a few months back.” Jongdae smiles brightly in reply to the discovery of Junmyeon’s new love interest. And before Junmyeon even gets to walk away, Baekhyun butts in. (Like he always does.)

 

Although, he’s still confused by what the other meant about ‘giving him a push’ or by him kissing his right cheek.

 

“I’m taking Jongdae, I hope you don’t mind.” Baekhyun says with an unusual straight thin line made by his usually square-like smiling lips.

 

Jongdae, finds this side of Baekhyun hot too.

 

As if he saw it coming, Junmyeon just pushes Jongdae lightly towards Baekhyun’s direction with a wink.

 

Timely, Chanyeol turned the beat down into a melodic slow dance.

 

Jongdae assumes Chanyeol has set it on auto-pilot mode as he drags his boyfriend, Kyungsoo, off the stage to dance to Ingrid Michaelson’s “Can’t Help Falling in Love"-- Jongdae reminiscing the duet he and Baekhyun performed at their freshmen assembly.

 

Baekhyun pulls Jongdae’s hands, to wrap them around his neck, similar to how Junmyeon held him earlier.

 

But for some reason, (which Jongdae pretends to not know well about), his heart is comparably beating at a faster pace, as Baekhyun pulls him by the waist.

 

He can feel the thin mesh fabric of his tee flush against Baekhyun’s toned stomach.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t even notice Jongin and Sehun, drifting away, smiling at the sight of Baekhyun and Jongdae, but also to have some time of their own.

 

Jongdae skillfully hides the shades of pink owning his facial expression as he leans his forehead on Baekhyun’s left shoulder.

 

He couldn't help but think of how good Baekhyun looks tonight.

 

In this position he feels too close to Baekhyun, perhaps too much for his heart to take-- as they sway side to side.

 

“So, Junmyeon-hyung... is hitting on you again?” Baekhyun leans down a bit to whisper against Jongdae’s right ear (which was totally red--bless the lighting for saving Jongdae’s ass).

 

“Didn’t I tell you I rejected him two years ago?” Baekhyun pulls back at hearing the other's reply, grip tightening on Jongdae’s waist in a flabbergasted state.

 

“I’m guessing I never did tell you… but I did actually dump him…. and, he’s dating a certain Yixing-hyung now.” Jongdae says smiling softly up to Baekhyun.

 

The latter just laughs lightly in _relief_ (relief that goes unnoticed by Jongdae), pulling Jongdae back, closer into his embrace.

 

“That’s good for him then.” Baekhyun says as he continues to sway Jongdae back and forth.

 

He is, anyways, the better dancer among the both of them.

 

“Where did you even learn to dance like this, you’re too good that even I’m dancing too-- and I can’t even dance.” Jongdae whines against Baekhyun’s embrace, and Jongdae whining like this-- makes Baekhyun’s heart beat at the speed of light.

 

“I'm a natural,  what can I do? It’s all about our chemistry, I’m filling up the 99% for you, so you and your 1% self  just has to stay where you are, here with me.” Baekhyun says with a lopsided grin.

 

With that Jongdae can no longer hide the blush that overpowers his composure, as he hits playfully at Baekhyun’s chest.

 

“You cringey dickhead.” Jongdae whines much to Baekhyun’s amusement.

 

“If I’m the dick you’re the asshole.” Baekhyun winks and laughs heartily when Jongdae just whines, “Ahwaeeeee~” hitting him (anything but painfully) in return.

 

When the song ends, Baekhyun leans down to whisper to Jongdae, “Wanna go upstairs and grab a drink? I heard Junmyeon has great porn stash in his room?” Jongdae chuckles lightly at the preposition.

 

“How do you even know about that?” Jongdae asks as Baekhyun intertwines their fingers together pulling Jongdae away from the swarming crowd.

 

“Sehun told me earlier--to be fair last time we came Junmyeon was too busy making out with Kris-hyung to show us around.”

 

“Sounds about right to me.” Jongdae answers in agreement as they snug a bottle of vodka and whiskey as they head to the second floor.

 

**_\------_ **

 

There’s a long hallway, and the music fades at an impressive rate given the distance from here to the crowd from earlier.

 

There’s one room with the door left ajar. As they pass by it, they change awkward looks between them as they hear loud moans, and slapping of flesh against flesh.

 

They’re pretty sure they just caught a glimpse of Luhan fucking Minseok from the small crack.

 

Nevertheless, they walk straight pass to a door at the right end of the hallway.

 

They can only assume that this room they're about to barge into is Junmyeon’s room.

 

When they walk in, suspicions are confirmed at the sight of a uniform hanging on the cabinet’s handle, similar to what they had seen Junmyeon wear when they met up for lunch some time ago.

 

“Are we really planning to get wasted in a room that isn’t even ours?” Jongdae asks as Baekhyun is already pouring shots in the cups they managed to smuggle from Junmyeon’s kitchen tabletop downstairs.

 

“Are you kidding?--” Baekhyun raises the shot glass in the air with a playful smirk.

 

“--Of course we are!” He says pushing the other shot glass in Jongdae’s direction.

 

Jongdae picks up the other shot glass, similarly raising it in the air and in Baekhyun’s direction he proposes, “Love shot?”

 

Baekhyun giggles and, links his arm with Jongdae’s reached out one, “Come at me, babe.”

 

Jongdae chooses to ignore the ringing of his ears at the sound of Baekhyun calling him “Babe”.

 

He also chooses to ignore the warnings screaming at the back of his mind saying that this is probably a bad idea.

 

He takes his jacket off after the first cup, _Baekhyun tries hard not to stare._

 

Jongdae thinks he might sweat badly if he kept it on, _Baekhyun thinks it was better off anyways._

 

**_\------_ **

 

Much _not_ to his surprise, everything is hazy, and his mind is in a blur.

 

Jongdae should’ve seen that coming after 12 shots of whiskey, until they finished half the bottle, and he eventually lost count of the shots of vodka Baekhyun has already poured for the both of them.

 

Jongdae’s head is buzzing and the only support he has is the floor they were seated on, his back leaning against the edge of Junmyeon’s bed, and his head comfortably leaning on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

To his surprise, Baekhyun is much more sober than him,  seeing how he’s casually reminding him of that time they met back in high school-- where they literally met inside the male’s toilet and Baekhyun was unsurprisingly checking him out.

 

He chuckles at the memory of Baekhyun using the urinal beside him, coughing out a flirty “you have a nice ass”, and when Jongdae glanced it was to the sight of this cute looking man grinning at him with an attractive square-like smile.

 

They made their introductions there in that toilet, as Baekhyun mentions he was also a freshman, and says how it was a good idea to have someone to stick around with in the new environment, and Jongdae took that implication despite their situation that time-- to how they became best friends right there and then.

 

“You should be thankful you had--and that you still do have a nice ass.” Baekhyun says grinning towards Jongdae who was slumped against his shoulder.

 

Jongdae however, gets excessively flirty and clingy when he’s drunk.

 

Which is why Jongdae answers by putting his lips against Baekhyun’s exposed neck, “Really?” asking flirtingly, purring against Baekhyun’s neck.

 

Baekhyun who was more sober than Jongdae, felt a jolt travelling from the back of his spine at the sudden contact.

 

Jongdae, then lifts himself off the ground as he stands up, then leans down soon after to press Baekhyun’s knees flat against the floor.

 

Jongdae then settles himself on top of Baekhyun’s lap-- more specifically his ass against Baekhyun’s crotch area.

 

_Yet again, they fall into this compromising position third time in a week._

 

Except this time, Jongdae raises both his hands to grip tightly on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

Jongdae then throws his head back, messy hair following the movement of the petite male’s head.

 

Jongdae knocks the breath out of Baekhyun when he starts rubbing his ass (notably, in skin tight ripped jeans), against Baekhyun’s clothed crotch.

 

Baekhyun chokes on his own saliva when Jongdae's gaze falls heavily on him, with both his arms trailing Baekhyun’s biceps, pulling, and leading his hands to grip tightly on Jongdae’s waist.

 

Jongdae keeps rocking back and forth when he decides to drop a game ender for Baekhyun.

 

He grabs a handful of Baekhyun’s hair and pulls him down into an open-mouthed  kiss.

 

He breaks it soon after to kiss at the tip of Baekhyun’s nose.

 

By this time, Baekhyun is already fully hard, as his eyes are already filled with lust.

 

He couldn’t dare to speak up, ending up flustered as Jongdae fastens his pace and starts kissing Baekhyun hungrily again.

 

 _This is really happening,_ is the only thing Baekhyun can think of.

 

Jongdae kisses Baekhyun everywhere on his face, and occasionally makes kittenish licks on the expanse of Baekhyun’s neck and jawline.

 

Baekhyun’s denim jacket falls off his shoulder unnoticed, falling right next to Jongdae’s blue one.

 

Jongdae’s mouth curls into that of a kitten’s as he lightly bites Baekhyun’s bottom lip, leaving the other breathless at the sight of Jongdae needy, fabric against fabric rubbing harshly against his crotch.

 

Jongdae is the first to push his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth, licking at the sides, and rubbing his tongue against Baekhyun’s.

 

Baekhyun reciprocates, and _god-- Jongdae’s lips feels better than how he imagined it to be--and his tongue._

 

He can taste the mixture of hard liquor in the other’s mouth, as he grunts hopelessly every time Jongdae presses down against Baekhyun. Jongdae rubs his tongue at the roof of Baekhyun's mouth till they're both a panting mess against each other's arms.  

 

Their makeout session has lewd noises ruling over the silence in the room, has Jongdae panting, mouth forming a silent moan against Baekhyun’s neck as he drags the crack of his ass roughly against the painful bulge throbbing in between Baekhyun’s thighs.

 

“Baekhyun-- aah,” Jongdae is whining against his ear as the petite man grabs one of Baekhyun’s hand away from his waist, just to lay it flat against Jongdae’s chest.

 

At this Baekhyun makes a mistake of uncontrollably thrusting his hips up, in sync to Jongdae dragging his ass down Baekhyun’s bulge.

 

This results to Jongdae grunting obscenely as his hold firms on top of Baekhyun’s hand planted against his chest.

 

Baekhyun does an experimental tug at Jongdae’s right nipple hard from friction against the thin mesh fabric,  as he slides his left hand down to grope firmly,  worshipping Jongdae’s ass.

 

Jongdae leans on Baekhyun’s chest over the stimulation of Baekhyun doing both at once.

 

He can tell his underwear is getting wet as he thrusts once again, against Jongdae’s clothed ass.

 

He can tell the other feels the same as there’s a damp feeling spreading at the crack of Jongdae’s ass.

 

Simultaneously, Baekhyun spreads Jongdae’s ass-- as far as his grips on his jeans could allow, while twisting and tugging at Jongdae’s right nipple, planting light kisses at any part of Jongdae his lips could reach.

 

They rock back and forth, completely out of rhythm but more at an incredibly fast pace, followed by Jongdae breaking into a consecutive fit of obscene moans, and Baekhyun grunting at the sight of Jongdae whilst harshly biting his lips at the friction.

 

“Fuck. Fuck.” Baekhyun makes one aggressive thrust, and he already knows he’s a mess with the way he leans his head on the edge of Junmyeon’s bed seeing white at the back of his eyes after feeling the wet sensation pooling from inside his jeans.

 

He looks back to the sight of Jongdae hands gripping tight at Baekhyun’s inner thighs, as a trail of saliva drips from the bottom of his kittenish lips to a spot on Baekhyun’s jeans, languidly riding himself to his eventual climax.

 

After the moan he holds for a long period of time,  he straddles himself on Baekhyun’s lap, moving closer to lay his head against Baekhyun’s shoulders.

 

After a few moments of silence, he pats at the back of the man on top of him. “Jongdae?”

 

He is answered by Jongdae’s head following the raise of Baekhyun’s stomach with every inhale he takes, then he can tell that Jongdae is officially wasted.

 

At the sight of the man sleeping on top of him, he defeatedly rests his head on the soft layers of soft blankets at the edge of the bed.

 

_God, he’s fucked._

 

**_\------_ **

 

Jongdae wakes up to a painful headache, in his shared apartment with Baekhyun.

 

He’s dressed in one of Baekhyun’s oversized Supreme sweaters, and a new pair of marvel boxers.

 

He sits up against the headboard of his bed to look at the bed opposite his.

 

The bed at the monochrome side of the room across him is empty.

 

He sees a tablet of aspirin and a glass of water with a post-it attached to it on top of Baekhyun’s study table saying, “Drink this once you’re up.”

 

Nothing more, nothing less.

 

Jongdae is a terribly clingy and flirty drunk-- a slightly more expressive, and affectionate person when he’s drunk.

 

On the other hand he isn't the type of drunk to forget the embarassing shit they do when they're drunk. 

 

A fact that Baekhyun fails to pick up every time Jongdae is drunk, is that he can clearly-- positively,  remember the aftermaths.

 

_However, Jongdae being Jongdae, tends to make Baekhyun unaware of a lot of things._

 

_More than things-- he tends to make Baekhyun unaware of his true feelings._

 

_And Jongdae being Jongdae, fails to make Baekhyun unaware of a lot of things-- because, Baekhyun being Baekhyun, tends to end up knowing a lot when it comes to Jongdae._

 

So it doesn’t come as a surprise when Baekhyun still doesn’t realise this fact about Jongdae this time around.

 

Which probably explains why Baekhyun never asked why Jongdae remembered everything Baekhyun ranted about his failed middle school crush--over Jongdae’s drunk state during one of their ‘drink the stress out of us’ nights.

 

Why Baekhyun never asked why Jongdae remembers meeting Jongin-- and precisely recalling the first thing he says to Sehun’s friend being, “Sehun used to have this adorable crush on me.”

 

Even when he was pretty sure Jongdae downed the most liquor among their group of friends that night Sehun introduced the man he had his eyes on (when Sehun was still head over heels with Jongin-- pre-lovers phase).

 

Baekhyun never asked why Jongdae knows about this Zitao, that flirted with Baekhyun at one of the bars they went to a year ago-- when Jongdae acted slurry to give Baekhyun a chance to get hit on, but Baekhyun just blatantly told the kid to “Sorry, but please fuck off.”

 

And like all those times, Baekhyun probably thinks Jongdae doesn’t know about the stuff they did last night at Junmyeon’s.

 

And probably like all those times, Jongdae knows the stuff they did at Junmyeon's-- if he may say so, he remembers all _t_ _oo well._

 

From each and every detail, from the way Baekhyun held him, and from the way he embarrassingly threw himself all over the latter.

 

What confuses him however, was Baekhyun’s reciprocation.

 

Jongdae blushes at the flashback of last night’s happenings, soon followed by him falling into deep thoughts about where the lines lie now between him and Baekhyun.

 

_Was it out of peer pressure?_

 

_Was it a spur of the moment?_

 

_Was it the alcohol?_

 

_Had he unknowingly signed up to become Baekhyun’s platonic fuck buddy?_

 

He tries to calm himself by taking the aspirin, even though deep down he knows, after what happened last night, it’s all going to be mayhem.

 

**_\------_ **

 

“Jongin, I was basically dry humping Jongdae. You’re telling me to calm the fuck down?” Baekhyun whines lying on Jongin’s bed.

 

He barely slept after thoughts-- followed by even more thoughts, came rushing through his mind.

 

Sehun has his head on Jongin’s lap as he chuckles quietly at the sight of Baekhyun stressed and panicking.

 

The time for these feelings to be dealt with has finally arrived-- and he's blessed enough to witness this potential blackmail material.

 

He hates to keep secrets from Jongdae.

 

This one however, is one of those minority of times Sehun would choose to betray Jongdae, even if he was his favorite person in this world aside from Jongin.

 

(--And Vivi-- except for the fact Vivi is an animal--  that’s an excuse for him to cheat on Jongin.)

 

After he went piñata mode the other night on Jongin, he read through Jongin’s messages and read about Baekhyun talking _a lot_ about Jongdae to Jongin.

 

Turns out,  Baekhyun drank with Jongin ranting over Jongdae-- to the point he actually pulled out Jongin’s limp ( _emphasis on limp)_ dick and wrote a messy writing of “Baekhyun’s” imagining it was Jongdae’s.

 

Jongin being Jongin, thought it was cute seeing Baekhyun being a wreck ( _although not cute enough for his dick to stand up),_ and sent it to Jongdae.

 

Jongin being one of those silent people observing from the sidelines, has long noticed Baekhyun and Jongdae’s pining for each other.

 

If he may be slightly smug about this quality of his, he may have seen Sehun staring at him dancing more than once too, and he may have _pretended_ to not notice it back then.

 

“Didn’t you say Jongdae went down on you first?” Jongin asks massaging his head because--seriously Baekhyun has been ranting for straight hours-- and if this was what Jongdae meant by Sehun whining for two years straight over Jongin-- then he could say he can finally relate.

 

“He was drunk, Jongin."

 

"It was all me-- I lost control-- I should’ve stopped when I saw the chance. How can I look the same way at Jongdae without being rest assured that I won't take advantage of him?” Baekhyun whines muffled by the warmth of Jongin’s blankets.

 

“Well we all know, you fantasize about him either way but-- sure, Jan.” Sehun says while playing with the stubbles of Jongin’s chin.

 

Jongin, although he was the most recent addition to their circle of friends, also tends to be more observative compared to Baekhyun who’s been by Jongdae’s side since puberty.

 

Yet, he already knows of Jongdae’s drinking habit, and not to state the obvious but--same goes for Sehun.

 

“How drunk was he… actually?” Jongin asks while carding through Sehun’s recently dyed chestnut brown hair.

 

“About half a bottle of whiskey and some shots of vodka?” Baekhyun says with a grunt at his pillow as he remembers the taste of Jongdae’s lips against his, and Jongdae’s body flush against his.

 

“What I just can’t see logical here is y’all doing the dirty in Junmyeon’s room-- like seriously?” Sehun says as he remembers seeing Baekhyun carry Jongdae bridal style down the stairs, mouthing “help” to carry Jongdae to Junmyeon’s car last night.

 

_Junmyeon didn’t even scold Baekhyun when he dropped them off their apartment block as he waves them off saying, “Take care of Jongdae for me, I didn’t let him go for you two not to end together, remember that.”_

_Junmyeon having said that, makes Jongin and Sehun exchange ‘i’m so done of this pining bullshit’ looks, and Baekhyun obliviously wondering why he was addressed to as such, only to reply in his mind with "Stop talking as if Jongdae would choose me and we’d live happily ever after and that shit"._

 

_Baekhyun told the couple to wait for him for half an hour downstairs, asking if he could stay over at their place for the night._

 

_After he took off Jongdae’s clothes, he took a lukewarm, damp towel, and quickly wiped Jongdae’s body parts, (not to mention he had to wipe Jongdae’s dick and ass too because it was all covered in sweat and cum)._

 

 _Baekhyun had_ to stay strong and keep a straight face or he might make the _same mistake he did earlier._

 

_Jongdae wasn’t really the sweater type of person, more of the casual outfits, and outerwear type of person-- but he didn't want the latter to get sick so he tucked Jongdae in one of his favorite comfy sweaters (one of his favorite brands too), and grabs a pair of Marvel boxers in Jongdae’s wardrobe._

 

_(He ignores the lube and this pink suspicious dildo in the drawer filled with Jongdae’s underwear.)_

 

_He then took a quick, short bath and changed into comfortable clothes, grabbing a bag, shoving in a few more change of clothes as he prepares to leave Jongdae in their shared apartment for the time being._

 

_He popped one tablet of aspirin for himself and drank a glass of water, as he left another set for Jongdae on his study table, stealing one of Jongdae’s post-its._

 

_He kept the note simple, and made his leave._

 

“Please let me stay here until tomorrow. Just until tomorrow. Please?” Baekhyun pleads with puppy eyes and pouty lips directed at the couple.

 

To which Jongin tiredly sighs in defeat. “Fine. But promise that you’ll talk to Jongdae hyung tomorrow?”

 

“I will.” Baekhyun replies, less surely than he thinks he should be.

 

**_\------_ **

 

It’s 1:34 a.m in Jongin and Sehun’s shared apartment.

 

Baekhyun is left alone, while the couple is out to get their groceries for this month at the 24 hour supermarket half an hour away from their place.

 

It makes Baekhyun jealous that those two go out like a married couple--when his single ass is lying here in said couple’s place, except for reasons he indeed knows of.

 

Baekhyun earns a temporary spot in their place by owning Sehun’s previously used single bed, which was no longer needed as him and Jongin already decided to share one.

 

 _It would be nice if me and Jongdae shared one too,_ Baekhyun thought to himself.

 

Baekhyun gets bored by the ticking of the clock, when his thoughts wander back to how Jongdae looked on top of him.

 

Jongdae with his tiny waist, whimpering as he drags his ass painfully slowly against Baekhyun’s cock.

 

Jongdae breaking into moans every time Baekhyun thrusts his bulge unconsciously  against the crack of Jongdae’s ass.

 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun cursed at the sight of an unsurprising bulge springing into vision, tenting from inside his grey sweatpants.

 

It takes Baekhyun a second of restlessness before he decides to take off his shirt and sweatpants altogether, it would be hard to dirty it now that he had limited sets of clothes with him.

 

Not soon after, he takes off his underwear, and he’s laying there completely naked in the solace of the couple’s empty dorm.

 

Baekhyun remembers the sight of Jongdae from yesterday in the bathroom abusingly pushing digits in and out of his own hole.

 

He also remembers how Jongdae’s moans sounded like when Jongdae dragged his ass along the length of Baekhyun’s clothed bulge.

 

In slight disgust, Baekhyun spits at the palm of his hand, and begins to wrap a hand around his shaft.

 

He begins to slick his cock with his own saliva, as he imagines what it would feel like to have Jongdae’s lips and how they would feel like around his cock.

 

The kittenish licks Jongdae would scatter at the underside of his shaft as the petite man proceeds to swirl at Baekhyun’s slit.

 

Simultaneously, Baekhyun rubs harshly at his own slit, and chokes on a broken moan threatening to escape, it wasn't his neighborhood after all.

 

Baekhyun shivers at the sensation of being exposed to the cold, winter air-- so he pulls the extra set of checkered blankets the couple provided for him to use, covering himself  till the end of his upper thigh.

 

He then continues to pump furiously at a rapid pace, using his free hand to play with his own nipples-- when he hears the unexpected ringing of his phone, with an “ahwaeeeee”playing on loop.

 

_(Baekhyun pissed Jongdae off one time just to record his whining voice for him to set as a ringtone whenever he receives a message. Meanwhile he sets his caller ringtone to Girl’s Generation, to lower suspicion.)_

 

_(Similarly, Jongdae set his “kkaebsong” as his ringtone except he does it blatantly to ‘annoy Baekhyun’.)_

 

**_\------_ **

 

**_(private) Best NO homo bro <3_ **

 

 **jongdamn:** where are u

 

 

 

 **jongdamn:** r u not coming home

 

 

 **baekhoee:** im staying over at jongin and sehun’s tonite

 

 

 **jongdamn:** y u never invite me

 

 

 **baekhoee:** u seemed very tired

 

 

 **jongdamn:** hey

 

 

 **jongdamn:** i miss you….

 

 

 **baekhoee:** psshh ill be back tomorrow u sap  <3

 

**_\------_ **

 

_Baekhyun gets flustered at Jongdae’s sudden flood of messages, nevertheless, he didn’t want to worry the other._

 

_Feelings aside and all, he is Jongdae’s best friend after all._

 

**_(private) Best NO homo bro <3_ **

 

 **jongdamn:** how r u doing there

 

 

 **baekhoee:** fine babe

 

 

 **jongdamn:**

 

 

 **jongdamn:** faster come home babe

 

**_\------_ **

 

_Baekhyun’s dick springs at the sight of Jongdae in his sweater, looking good and all._

 

_Relatively, Baekhyun wants to assure Jongdae he’s fine by sending a picture of himself too._

 

_Among their group of friends, Baekhyun takes pride in being the one who takes the best selfies._

 

_Which explains why he’s currently  looking for a certain angle that would make him turn out the best._

 

Except for the fact that Baekhyun tends to be dumb most of the time-- which is why he has his phone almost slipping out of his grasp, and falling to the mercy of the apartment’s floor.

 

It was a good catch for him, maybe he could take pride in having a fast repulsory system too.

 

Except for the realisation later on that he just sent Jongdae a high definition picture of his dick in all it’s freshly masturbated glory.

 

It’s too late to take it back when Jongdae has already seen it.

 

**_(private) Best NO homo bro <3_ **

 

 **baekhoee:** soon babe 

 

 

**baekhoee: /[image](http://i.imgur.com/zNq2GeO.png) received/ (A/N: nsfw, click at own risk and in 'safe' environment)**

 

 

 **jongdamn:** oh…

 

 

 **jongdamn:** so

 

 

 **jongdamn:**  this is how ur gonna talk it out with me??

 

 

**jongdamn: ??**

 

 

 **jongdamn:** fine,,

 

 

 **jongdamn:** u bastard

 

 

 **jongdamn:**  lemme just tell u im fuming right now

 

 

 **jongdamn:** and lemme tell u

 

 

 **jongdamn:** i remember every detail loud and clear

 

 

 **jongdamn:** first of all u leave me alone

 

 **jongdamn:**  the morning after we had some hot shit going on last nite?

 

 

 **jongdamn:** secondly

 

 

 **jongdamn:** u left me anxious all day waiting for u to come home--

 

 

 **jongdamn:**  --ONLY TO SEND ME A DICK PIC LATER ON

 

 

 **jongdamn:** last but not the least

 

 

 **jongdamn:**  Y DO u have to look so goddamn sexy

 

 

 **jongdamn:**  ITS OFFENSIVE OK

 

 

 **jongdamn:** SO OFFENSIVE I COULD JUMP ON U RITE NoW

 

 

 **jongdamn:** u fuking dumbass

 

 

 **jongdamn:** be fucking thankful I still like you

 

 

 **jongdamn:** A LOTS

 

 

 **jongdamn:** THERE I SAID IT I FUKING LIKE U

 

 

 **jongdamn:** I WANNA FUCKING KISS YOU WHILE U FUCK MY ASS U FREAKING BASTARD

 

 

 **jongdamn:** fuking BASTARD U BETTER NOT SHOW UP TONIGHT

 

 

 **jongdamn:** OR TOMORROW U FUKKING DICK

 

 

**jongdamn: /[image](http://i.imgur.com/rBcw4BS.png) received/ (A/N: nsfw, open at own risk and 'safe' environment)**

 

 

 **jongdamn:** look HOW U FUCKING HAD ME WAITING FOR U ALL DAY

 

 

 **jongdamn:** THE FUCKING NERVE--to what??

 

 

 **jongdamn:** A FREAKING DICK FREAKING PIC

 

 

 **jongdamn:** WHAT HAPPENED TO FEELINGS, HUH?? SO WE DONT DO THAT NOW??

 

 

 **jongdamn:** IM DONE FINE BE THIS WAY

 

 

 **jongdamn:**  DONT FUCKING TALK

 

 

 **baekhoee:** JHDSJKFHSDKLJFH

 

 

 **baekhoee:** OH MY GOD

 

 

 **baekhoee:** I SENT WRONGLY I WAS JUST GONNA SEND U A SELFIE BUT MY PHONE SLIPPED

 

 

 **baekhoee:** I JUST ACCIDENTALLY SENT U A DICK PIC

 

 

 **jongdamn:** IM

 

 

 **jongdamn:** THE AUDAUCITY??

 

 

 **jongdamn:** U HAVE ME LEAKING WITH PRECUM

 

 

 **jongdamn:** ASS FILLED WITH LUBE

 

 

 **jongdamn:** ALL PRETTY AND NAKED ON YOUR BED

 

 

 **jongdamn:** AND URE SAYING

 

 

 **jongdamn:** “ACCIDENTALLY?”

 

 

 **jongdamn:** say that to my ass

 

 

 **jongdamn:**  u know what

 

 

 **jongdamn:** MIGHT AS WELL WEAR A CONDOM OVER URSELF

 

 

 **jongdamn:** CAUSE

 

 

 **jongdamn:** UR A FUCKING DICK

 

 

 **baekhoee:** UR KIDDING RYT

 

 

 **jongdamn:** DID I FUCKING STUTTER

 

 

 **jongdamn:** U ASSHAT

 

 

 **baekhoee:** IF THATS U SAYING I LOVE U THEN ILU 2 <3

 

 

 **baekhoee:** BABE

 

 

 **baekhoee:** IM HEADING HOME NOW

 

 

 **jongdamn:** NO

 

 

 **jongdamn:** FUCK OFF

 

 

 **baekhoee:** I WAS ACTUALLY MASTURBATING TO YOU JUST NOW

 

 

 **baekhoee:** THATS WHY MY DICK WAS IN THE OPEN

 

 

 **baekhoee:** and to be fair I left u aspirin and a sweet note on the table??

 

 

 **baekhoee:** But U BEST KNOW--

 

 

 **baekhoee:** IM HEADING HOME NOW--

 

 

 **baekhoee:** I REPEAT

 

 

 **baekhoee:** THIS IS NOT A DRILL IM BACK IN MY CLOTHES

 

 

 **baekhoee:** I THINK I JUST WORE IT BACKWARDS

 

 

 **baekhoee:** BUT FUCK IT IM GONNA DITCH THIS FUCKING PLACE I JUST HOPE THEY DONT GET ROBBED CAUSE IM GONNA FUCKING DASH OUTTA HERE

 

 

 **baekhoee:** AND BY THE WAY THE ONLY DRILL THERE IS

 

 

 **baekhoee:** WILL BE ME DRILLING INTO U

 

 

 **jongdamn:** FUCKING BASTARD

 

 

 **baekhoee:** /YOUR/ BASTARD BABE

 

 

 **jongdamn:** IF U WERE MASTURBATING

 

 

 **jongdamn:** U SHOULD’VE SAID  SO SOONER SO I DIDN’T RAMBLE EMBARRASSING BULLSHIT--

 

 

 **baekhoee:** BUT U DIDN'T EVEN LET ME TALK--

 

 

 **jongdamn: --** U BETTER HAVE YOUR ASS RUNNING HOME NOW

 

 

 **jongdamn:** OR I’LL HIT JUNMYEON UP FOR A THREESOME WITH THAT YIXING OR WHOEVER HE’S DATING NOW

 

 

 **baekhoee:** SIT YOUR ASS DOWN HOE YOUR ASS IS MINE NOW--

 

 

 **baekhoee:** BE PATIENT IM WALKING /AKA BEING A TRIPPING MESS EVERYWHERE-- Y R THERE SO MANY UNEVEN SIDEWALKS /

 

 

 **baekhoee:** I JUST REALISED

 

 

 **baekhoee:** WE LIVE FUCKING FAR FROM SEHUN AND JONGIN

 

 

 **baekhoee:** I FUCKING LIKE YOU TOO OK

 

 

 **baekhoee:** BUT WHY IS IT FUCKING FAR

 

 

**\------**

 

 

 

Baekhyun tries hard to catch his breath after he ran a flight of stairs to their apartment located at the third floor lost among all the other blocks within their compound.

 

So much running for him not being the athletic type of person.

 

Nevertheless,  it doesn’t take much time till he’s in front of the familiar looking door that leads to what Baekhyun has been waiting for over the past few years.

 

He struggles to pick the house keys among the other similar looking pieces of metals hanging on a keychain he attached to a wallet he both got from Jongdae for their friendsary and one of his trips last year. _(A friendsary-- or so he calls it.)_

 

Once he’s in, he locks the door to ensure that (assumingly) they would be fucking for the next few hours, they wouldn’t be robbed while doing so.

 

He drops his bag on the floor, as he unconsciously shivers after running a few blocks ass o’clock in the morning in the cold breezy winter in hopes of getting home to literally Jongdae’s ass welcoming him.

 

Sure enough, he opens the door to their shared room to the sight of Jongdae with three fingers slick with lube up his ass, whining helplessly, muffling the sounds through Baekhyun’s sheets.

 

The sight is breathtakingly beautiful, Baekhyun is pretty sure he’ll get hard with the sight alone.

 

Jongdae looks back from behind him as he senses the presence of someone behind him, watching intensely at every movement he makes.

 

He smirks as he turns to sit up against the headboard of Baekhyun’s bed frame, hair dishevelled into a mess of strands sticking out in different directions.

 

“Like what you’re seeing?” Jongdae asks, softly mewling, eyes scrunching, as he presses his digits, visibly to Baekhyun’s pleasure.

 

“I’d rather do than watch.” Baekhyun says as he discards himself of his overused plain white shirt.

 

“Then please do so faster.” Jongdae pleads with a devilish begging smirk directed towards Baekhyun as he continues, “Because if you hadn’t noticed, the only reason I had to deal with my nipples getting exposed and only being covered by mesh fabric last night was to get noticed by your oblivious self not to mention those tight fucking jeans were for you too.” Jongdae says while tracing a finger along Baekhyun’s defined abs, as the latter was hovering above him.

 

“Looks like we’ve been missing out on a lot, huh?” Baekhyun sports a cheeky grin as he leans down to kiss Jongdae passionately on the lips, “God, I’ve been dreaming about this for years.”

 

“Same here, so get on with your foreplay faster babe.” Jongdae says flirtingly while combing Baekhyun’s fringe out of his face, for Jongdae to see his features clearly.

 

“Weren’t you the one who started this entire foreplay last night grinding down on my cock like the needy hoe you actually are?” Baekhyun whispers hot against Jongdae’s ears, such that the latter is squirming when Baekhyun creeps his hands up the sides of Jongdae’s waist.

 

“Ughhh,” Jongdae grunts in defeat when Baekhyun starts kissing him everywhere, while in his mind he answers that they’ve already spent 5 years of foreplay to drag this any longer.

 

“To give you credit, I liked that little show you put up for me in the bathroom the other day, you looked so pretty fucking yourself on your fingers.”  Baekhyun’s hands roam to Jongdae’s inner thigh rubbing circles and pressing hard just so they would barely bruise.

 

As if he was marking himself on the man squirming from underneath him.

 

“You didn’t  think I’d come back early, right? You didn’t think I would hear you being so loud-- I bet you were thinking of me fucking you on our bathroom floor, yeah?” Baekhyun asks as he shoves his fingers in Jongdae’s mouth,  while the other was obediently sucking, and licking helplessly at Baekhyun’s pretty fingers.

 

Baekhyun rubs his index finger against Jongdae’s tongue, turning the latter into a panting mess.

 

He then pulls his finger out, Jongdae finishing with a resonant pop.

 

Baekhyun then teases Jongdae’s entrance with his slick digit. Jongdae’s mouth falls into a silent moan as Baekhyun circles his middle finger around the rim of Jongdae’s hole.

 

“Stop t-teasing,” Jongdae pleads when Baekhyun pushes his finger until the knuckle is in, just to pull it out again with an awfully slow drag, going over the same pattern a few times till Jongdae is scowling dramatically from underneath him.

 

“But babe-- you look so pretty and flush like this.” Baekhyun teases once more.

 

Jongdae was about to whine again when Baekhyun harshly presses his middle finger until it’s all in, Jongdae’s head falling back in mixed pleasure and relief.

 

When Baekhyun feels Jongdae is already comfortable around his digit, he starts to push his index finger in.

 

Jongdae grips tight at Baekhyun’s arm, pulling him closer, and needy for more contact.

  
“It’s unfair, I’m completely naked but you’re still in your jeans, please don’t tell me I’ll just be dry humped again or I’ll actually get a threesome arranged with Jun-- aaAHHH,” Jongdae screams when Baekhyun furiously pushes his ring finger inside Jongdae at the mention of Junmyeon’s name.

 

Three fingers alternatively scissoring and pumping in and out of Jongdae increases the sounds of Jongdae’s moans resounding throughout their room. 

 

“You’re the one being unfair babe, I’m fucking you with my fingers right now-- and you’re saying the name of another man? You sinful little creature.” Baekhyun whispers kissing Jongdae’s eyelids afterwards, as he wriggles himself (with the help of Jongdae) out of his grey sweatpants.

 

“Fuck.” Jongdae gasps in delight at the sight of Baekhyun’s exposed milky, thick thighs, and even more when his eyes headed south.

 

_He definitely underestimated Baekhyun for ever thinking he was a twink._

 

“Like what you’re seeing?” Baekhyun asks teasingly to be amused at Jongdae willingly nodding his head like a cute kitten nodding at its owner.

 

Baekhyun was becoming a kinky bastard, all at Jongdae’s mercy.

 

“I want to suck.” Jongdae growls, staring hungrily at Baekhyun’s exposed length as he approaches the other man, and grabs him by the waist to pull him closer towards him.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Baekhyun says as he reaches for the lube on top of his side table drawer, and for a pack of condom--which Jongdae snatches both away from his grasp.

 

“I’m taking these too,” Jongdae says biting the aluminum packaging with his teeth, ripping it open, gaze falling heavy, half-lidded eyes burning holes through Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun smugly pulls Jongdae into a kiss, while saying chants of, “All yours, Jongdae, always was, always will.”

 

Jongdae pops the lid of the bottle open pouring a generous amount from the tip of Baekhyun’s thick shaft, downwards.

 

He holds the tip of the condom, twisting the rim and pulling it outwards, placing the rim at the head of Baekhyun’s dick and slowly pulling downwards--careful enough not to rip it apart.

 

Soon after, Baekhyun is wrapped prettily for Jongdae, and Jongdae is on his knees bending down flexibly to lick at the tip of Baekhyun’s cock.

 

“Shit, Jongdae-- your mouth,” Comes Baekhyun’s praise the moment Jongdae wraps his lips slowly until the tip reaches the back of his throat, tongue swirling mercilessly around the body of his shaft.

 

Once Jongdae senses he can properly breathe through his nose, he begins to bob his head up and down at a gradually increasing pace.

 

“Jongdae, Jongdae, baby,” Baekhyun reaches at the strands of Jongdae’s hair as the latter skilfully sucks, and licks the pre-cum leaking out the tip of Baekhyun’s girth.

 

“--That’s enough,” Baekhyun pulls at Jongdae’s hair, to be greeted by the sight of Jongdae’s tongue slick, and lips shiny from Baekhyun’s pre-cum and spit.

 

It’s probably an exaggerated description but for Baekhyun, he could only say Jongdae was glowing, and Baekhyun was more than welcome to be the cause of the state Jongdae was currently in.

 

“Inside you. Now.” Baekhyun pushes Jongdae down on the bed, making the other grip hard-- crumpling the sheets tight beside him, as the taller (slightly taller) man hooks his arms underneath Jongdae’s legs, hoisting them up on his shoulders-- pushing them far past Jongdae’s head till Jongdae’s lubricated, plump ass is high up in the air.

 

Jongdae shivers at the sensation of having his ass clenching and gaping at the open air. “Faster,” he demands more than he asks.

 

Baekhyun tugs at his enlarged member as he slaps the head, teasing against Jongdae’s gaping hole, Jongdae impatiently grabs Baekhyun’s length, and successfully manages to shove the tip in when Baekhyun strikes his hand away, the tip of his dick sliding out easily of Jongdae’s hole.

 

“Don’t touch or I’ll stop--” Baekhyun warns as he grasps his length with his empty hand, the other gripping tight holding Jongdae’s legs into place.

 

“I swear if this is still forep--AHHHH” Jongdae screams to no avail as Baekhyun thrusts sudden, and harshly inside of Jongdae, till the base of his girth is buried entirely in Jongdae’s ass.

 

“FUCK.” Jongdae shouts soon after when Baekhyun swiftly moves and shoves it back in at a quick pace.

 

“So-- Fucking-- Tight--” Baekhyun manages to grunt out as he continuously rams into Jongdae’s hole, while Jongdae mewls loudly in pleasure.

 

Baekhyun pumps at Jongdae’s unattended member as he continues to fuck himself harshly into Jongdae, balls slapping lewdly against the flesh of Jongdae’s ass.

 

“Anghh, Baekhyun-- AHHH.” Jongdae pants breathlessly as he brings his hand up from its tight grip on the sheets beside him, to play with his nipples.

 

Baekhyun then leans forward to kiss Jongdae, as he plants his hands flat at both sides of Jongdae’s head, as he raises his hips up to a different angle and slams hard, back into the warm heat of Jongdae’s flesh squeezing around him.

 

Jongdae releases a long strangled moan when Baekhyun constantly hits a certain spot, and Baekhyun knows he successfully found Jongdae’s prostate as he shifts to maintain that angle-- and stops for a brief second.

 

Baekhyun bites his lips, grunting, and nose scrunching in pleasure when by the next split second, he rams hard, balls deep into Jongdae, the head of his shaft hitting right against Jongdae’s prostate, as Baekhyun can feel himself nearing his climax, while Jongdae’s wailing gets higher and higher at every thrust.

 

Jongdae is gripping hard at Baekhyun’s shoulder’, clenching down with all the strength he’s got until Baekhyun holds him tightly, and whispers hot against his ear, “Cum for me now babe.”

 

“--All for me.” With that, Jongdae lets out a scream of Baekhyun’s name, till he’s gently and slowly laying back to the comfort of Baekhyun’s sheets, as Baekhyun continues to ram furiously inside-- riding out his own climax.

 

It takes one last thrust for him to reach his own, as he slowly slips out of Jongdae, dick falling limp. He then grabs a few tissues as he wraps the used condom,  carelessly discarding it at the expense of their shared room's floor. 

 

Jongdae could only care less as he pulls him into a tired cuddle whispering, “I’m fucking tired-- but it was great.”

 

“Which is? Pining on me for five years-- or me fucking you?” Baekhyun asks while directing his signature square-like grin towards Jongdae, as he wraps a possessive arm around the smaller man’s waist, while the other is underneath his head serving as an alternative pillow. (Jongdae owned Baekhyun’s pillow all to himself)

 

“Bastard.” Jongdae says pinching at the bridge of Baekhyun’s nose.

 

Baekhyun gets an answer as Jongdae leans in to peck Baekhyun on the lips. “Both.”

 

“We’re fucking filthy though.” Baekhyun whines with his face merely inches away from the man in front of him.

 

“No shit, Sherlock-- We kinda just fucked?” Jongdae says with sass, ignoring Baekhyun whining about how they purposely used his bed so Baekhyun could feel filthy about his existence.

 

“Shut up. Just clean up later-- I’m fucking tired. Maybe you can jerk off to the thought of fucking me in these sheets when _you_ are doing the laundry. Just so you know-- It’s also 3 a.m and the devil is working hard-- So please, Just sleep, babe.” Jongdae says suggestively as he pulls Baekhyun closer to finally call it a night.

 

**\------**

 

Jongdae wakes up to people talking-- too loud to keep someone asleep-- around him.

 

“Holy fuck I know that you two look fucking cute cuddled together-- but surely you could’ve waited for us to get home before sonic dashing your way all over here? I know the thirst is real-- but, seriously?” He hears Sehun screaming as he rubs at his eye for a clearer vision of the current situation.

 

“Sorry, okay. Jongdae sent me a picture of his ass, I couldn’t resist, I’m only a man in his twenties with raging hormones-- LET ME LIVE.” Baekhyun shouts in defense as Jongdae internally screams, " _I’m still naked? ! Jongin and Sehun are like standing in front of me?"._

 

Jongdae hugs Baekhyun around the waist--who was seated up in his grey sweatpants (no underwear--Jongdae could tell), back against Jongdae.

 

He then puts his chin on top of Baekhyun’s shoulder as he looks at the other couple as he gently asks, “What’s with all the fuss?”

 

“Jongdae-hyunggg~” Sehun jumps on top of Jongdae who was completely naked except for the blanket covering his entire body.

 

“GET OFF OF HIM.” Baekhyun and Jongin scowl at the same time, and Sehun only pouts as he obliges.

 

“Baekhyun-hyung left the house unlocked just to head here, and we weren’t at home? Our house that we entrusted to him was left abandoned!” Sehun whines while clinging to Jongin standing with arms crossed beside him.

 

“He was too thirsty for my ass, it’s all my fault. I’ll treat you all at the cafeteria next week.” Jongdae tiredly claims as he yawns cutely, then afterwards, snuggles into Baekhyun’s shoulder earning a chuckle from Baekhyun in return.

 

“Fine, only this time-- because Jongdae hyung looks too adorable like this.” Sehun proclaims casually earning a glare from both Jongin and Baekhyun.

 

“Thank god, you finally got together, it was about fucking time.” Jongin says as he smiles towards the direction of the couple in front of them.

 

“My ass still hurts though,” Jongdae whines as he earns a rub behind the ear from Baekhyun.

 

“WE DIDN’T HAVE TO KNOW?” Jongin and Sehun whined at the same time, leaving the older couple in amusement.

 

“Oh, Junmyeon-hyung wants to greet you two congratulations, on getting together.” Sehun claps from beside him.

 

“You told him?” Jongdae exclaims in shock.

 

“No, he just talked to us earlier after he dropped off the stuff me and Jongin left at his place when we were making out during his party the other day.” Jongin grins at the disgust showing in the other couple’s faces.

 

“Right in front of my salad?” Baekhyun wails earning a smack at the back of his head from Jongin.

 

“My ass still hurts though,” Jongdae whines again-- Baekhyun finds it plain adorable, as he proceeds to give Jongdae morning kisses aggressively in front of the younger couple.

 

“Gross.” Sehun says. (Although he is low-key hyped for them.) 

 

“Fuck.” Jongin exclaims wholeheartedly (In other worlds, Sehun and Kai had this telepathy going on that they should leave them be to have their gross time as a new couple together while they do the same on the couple’s sofa --revenge), dragging Sehun out as he slams the door to the couple’s room shut.

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun exchange cheeky, contented smiles at the sight of each other.

 

"I don't really remember saying I love you, but I do." Jongdae says, leaning his forehead against Baekhyun's.

 

"You don't need to say it out loud, but I love you too." Baekhyun replies with a giddy crinkling of his eyes, leaning back against Jongdae's forehead, as they cuddle in a light, fluffy embrace.

 

  _Jongdae thinks he would be completely fine waking up to more aggressive morning  wake-up kisses, and more of his other favorite couple barging in unannounced into their shared apartment._

  _Jongdae thinks he would be completely fine waking up to a sore ass, or a hangover with aftermaths he eventually remembers._

  _Jongdae thinks he would be completely fine waking up to Baekhyun being completely aware of the stuff he tries to make the latter unaware of._

 

  _But most of all, Jongdae thinks he would be completely fine spending his entire life with Byun Baekhyun for reasons more than one._

 

 

 

**\--- THE END ---**

 

 

S P E C I A L  T H A N K S 

TO 

 

**C A L O M I E L**

 

for the wonderful graphic art below

**(of Jongdae in Baekhyun's oversized Supreme sweater & Marvel boxers!!!)**

 

 

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> In any case of confusion:
> 
> 1\. Baekhyun accidentally sends his dic pic  
> 2\. Jongdae takes it as a go signal--  
> 3.--except baekhyun didn't really plan to confess that way--  
> 4\. but Jongdae takes it as that so he "accidentally" confesses back thru an ass pic  
> 5\. HENCE LEADING TO THEM DOING THE DIRTY
> 
> BTW thank you so much for enjoying this (which I hope y'all did)
> 
> I wrote this in between studying for my exams (which are all done--IM GRADUATING YAY) and a part time job-- 
> 
> THIS WAS MY FIRST SMUT AND OFFICIAL FIC FEST ENTRY-- AND YES BAEKCHEN OWNS THIS ASS... SO I HAD TO 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT OF THE CHENPIONSHIP MODS I BOTHERED A LOT THRU EMAIL, AND OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HYPED ME UP WRITING THIS


End file.
